Digimon: Cerebral Assassin Season 1
by FFAgunimon
Summary: A new set of DigiDestined gather together and help rid the world of the evils of the Digital World.
1. The Chosen Children&Lee's Date With Val

Digimon: Cerebral Assassin >> Episodes 1 Through 2 DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 1: The Chosen Children  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee typed at his computer fast. Lee was a 14 year old boy, about 5'7" tall.  
He has two different eye colors. His left eye was blue, while his right eye was  
green. He had dirty blonde hair which was bleached at the top. His hairspray  
had his hair messy, spiked in some places, down in others. He was writing his  
final page of his 5-page report. He loved jewlery oddly. He had two silver  
rings, one on each middle finger, a silver necklace with a silver cross and an  
odd necklace he found in his attic when they bought the house.  
"Almost done, Mom!" Lee began the print the report. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
Downstairs, his mom picked it up.  
"Hello? Oh Hi Valerie. Yes, he's hear, hang on." Lee's Mother, Brenda, put her  
hand over the phone and called up to Lee.  
"Got it!" Lee picked up the phone as his Mom hung up the other phone.   
"Yeah, Val?" Lee said as he shut off the computer, and printer.  
"Are we still on for Friday Night?" Val asked,  
"Of course, how could I say no to someone as beautiful as you?" Lee smiled.  
"Sure..." Val chuckled. "Well, I still gotta finish my 5-Page essay, buh bye!  
Love ya!"  
"Love you too, bye!" Lee chuckled as he hung up the phone. Suddenly, Lee's  
door flew open.  
A shadowy figure stood in the entrance. He was about 5'8" figure, and looked  
very muscular. He suddenly ran and tackled Lee.  
"Terry, calm down! Ah! Your choking me!" Lee let out.  
"Sorry buddy. You know I gotta practice because I am the Captain of my  
School's Football team, and Lead Center in my Hockey Team." Terry punched Lee  
in the arm after he got off.  
"Ouch! Go easy!" Lee laughed.  
"So, was that your girlfriend on the phone?" Terry jumped on Lee's bed and  
looked through his magazines.  
" YOU were easedropping?!" Lee's jaw dropped.  
"Well, I didn't wanna cut you two short of time, so I figured I'd wait in the  
hallway." Terry winked. "Hey, My Uncle came over today."  
"Oh god, not more of those 'I was a Dirtmon' in the 'DirtWorld.'" Lee smiled.  
"Actually it's Digimon. And he also gave me this." Terry pulled out a small  
black object, which opened and shut and had a small digital keyboard.  
"What is it? A new version of a laptop?" Lee asked.  
" No, I don't think so..." Terry opened it up to reveal a fuzzy screen.  
"Why does that button in the corner have masking tape over it?" Lee started to  
peel it off. Terry stopped him.  
"Don't touch that!" Terry screamed. "It's..not safe."  
"What's it gonna do. Reveal a.. Digi-mon?" Lee laughed.  
Terry puts the objest down onto the desk and changes the topic. "So, I'm  
spending the night!"  
"Grand.. Yup, Popcorn, Movies, Nude Chicks.. And dreams of Val.." Lee  
daydreamed.  
" Well, more like. Popcorn, Movies, Chicks with bikinis on, and... Certain  
kinds of dreams about Valerie." Terry stuck out his tongue.  
"Why you little!" Lee tried to tackle Terry only to be thrown over his bed and  
onto the floor. "Son of a ..."  
"So vulgar! Calm down Val's boy. Yo, we better go make the popcorn!" Terry and  
Lee ran downstairs. Suddenly the object of Terry's began to glow, but then went  
back to its normal state.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee yawned. He put his blankets to the side and turned and sat on his bed. It  
was already 6:30. Terry was sleeping. Snoring.. Loudly..   
"God, but a sock in it." Lee got up.  
"Good Morning Lee!" Val ran in and hugged and kissed Lee.  
"Oh god, Val. I told you I don't want you to see me in my boxers!" Lee said.  
"I don't know. It's kinda sexy." Val kissed Lee again.  
" Sorry, I can't really make out and feel the joy of it when Terry's Sleeping  
and maybe.. " Lee walked to Terry and went by his ear. "EASEDROPPING!!!!!!!"  
Terry jumped up quick. "Where's the fire?!?!"  
"THere is no fire." Val smiled.  
"Oh, ok.." Terry fell onto Lee's bed and went back to sleep. Lee sweatdropped.  
"Well Val, we can do this when we get HOME from school, and when we have some  
privacy. I gotta get ready." Lee walking to the bathroom.  
"Darn.. I wanted to have some fun now." Val pretended to pout. She then caught  
glimpse of Terry's 'laptop' on the desk. She opened it up and noticed the tape.  
She took it off and looked at the button. "What's this?"  
"What's What?" Lee came back out, fully dressed and ready for school.  
Suddenly Terry woke up. "Shoot!"  
" Val don't!" Lee began to run in slowmotion. "Touch!" Val put her finger on  
it. "That.." Suddenly a bright light engulfed Lee and Val as they dissappeared.  
"Button?" Terry finished Lee's sentence as he got up. "Where'd they go? Time  
to Call Uncle David!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Button!" Lee finished as Val was lieing ontop of him. "Uhm.. Val? Please get  
off!"  
"Sorry.. Hey! Where are we? A Couple Suete? How romantic Lee! How'd ya do it?"  
Val smiled and looked around.  
" I didn't do it! Your the one that pushed the button." Lee said, "Stupid  
Terry's Uncle... "  
"Oh my god!!!!!" Val screamed and jumped into Lee's arms.  
"Val. Little frisky today?" Lee suddenyl caught glimpse of a gray bunny with  
sharp teeth.  
"Big bunny...." Val said. "It's so cute!" Val ran up to it and hugged it.  
"Can't..Breath.." The bunny said.  
"Sorry." Val let go. "What are you? You can talk?!"  
" I'm Gazimon. I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. Welcome to the  
Digital World!Now, who are you? You don't look like Trunks or David or Tanya!"  
"David? My friends Uncle is David. He gave him this computer that teleported  
us here." Lee shouted.  
"Where'd ya get that necklace, kid?" Gazimon pointed to Lee's two necklaces.  
Lee held the one with a Silver Cross on it. "From My Mom, why?"  
"No, you fool! THe OTHER one!"   
"Oh." Lee took off the necklace with 4 jewels and a Silver Star in the middle.  
"I found it in my attic. I was cleaning it out, and found this, why?"  
"That's Trunks'!" Gazimon extended his claws.  
"Oh god! I didn't do anything! I found it in my attic! I bought this house  
from a Tanya Hapka and her Husband. They left it this behind!" Lee said.  
"Tanya? Hapka? I guess that old goon Trunks did marry that little fox. Lucky  
guy." Gazimon retracted his claws. "Now your friend. His name is..?"  
"Terry" Val spoke up.  
"Hmm..I guess that must mean David and his girl Jamie did get hitched. Da**,  
he's good." Gazimon grinned.  
"And I guess you should meet me and my lovely, girlfriend. I'm Lee, and this  
is Val." Lee said.  
"Yea, whatever, who cares anyways." Gazimon's dissappointed David has never  
returned.  
Suddenly a small worm comes from a tree. "Electro-Thread!"  
The worm spit out an electric piece of..well...thread. Gazimon pushes Lee and  
Val out of the way.   
"THat's Kunemon! One bad-little Insectoid Digimon! But he' nothing compared to  
my... ELECTRIC STUN SHOCK!" Gazimon spit out a ball of electricity which  
paralyzed Kunemon.  
"Instense.." Lee smiled, helping Val up.  
"Flaming Touch!" Gazimon's hands glowed beat red as he touched Kunemon.  
Suddenly Kunemon ignited on fire. Gazimon then kicked him into a nearby field.  
Kunemon's charcoaled body lost its flame when he landed in a small dirt pit.  
"Oh boy.." Val said.  
" Well, It's not safe here. Other Evil Digimon live here. We better get to the  
shrine. It's a place on this Island of Folder that's safe. I'll tell you all  
about THe Digital World and Digimon, and give you a Laptop Upgrade!" Gazimon  
lead Lee and Val to it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry Terry. The planes can't fly through this blizzard. They're calling it  
the Blizzard of '01. I won't beable to make for a couple days! Sorry! But  
listen. Open up that special object I gave you, and press the red button. Whoa,  
its cold! Ask for 'Gazimon', that's G-a-z-i-m-o-n. Write that down. Make sure  
before it though, you put 'David's' It'll lead you to your friends. Oh-uh,  
outta quarters, gotta fly!"  
The phone went dead as Terry hung up.   
"Gazimon? G-a-z-i-m-o-n. Gazimon.." Terry went to his 'laptop' and pressed the  
red button. An image of a map came up onto the screen. Terry typed in 'David's  
Gazimon'. Suddenly a red dot on a Island that was called Folder came up.   
"Hello? You have reached Gazimon's Suete. Gazimon is helping new friends right  
now. unless your David, leave me alone!"  
"I'm David's Nephew. Does that count?" Terry asked.  
"Sure, why not. DAVID'S NEPHEW?! Get over here, now!" Gazimon shouted.  
"Uncle David said not to. Are my firends alright?" Terry asked.  
"I ate your friends for lunch!" Gazimon said.  
"We're fine Terry..." Lee said. Gazimon facefaulted.  
"Look, My Uncle David's gonna be here soon. And I'll tell our teachers you two  
did the hippity dippity and Val's expecting a child." Terry laughed.  
"Okay.." Val said.  
"No, then I'll be in Mucho trouble. GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" Lee shook the  
screen. The screen suddenly went blank.  
"Uhm, Lee?" Terry closed the machine of his. "I gotta get out of here before  
his mom finds out.. Or his dad, Korey. "  
Terry opened the window and jumped out. He landed in Lee's pool. Thankfully  
his object was water proof, and the pool was 12 feet deep. Terry got out and  
ran home.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"So this David guy was a 'Chosen Child'? As was Trunks and Tanya?" Val asked.  
"Soo. he wasn't as crazy as I thought he was" Lee said.  
"Nope, he wasn't crazy. But now, it's time for your laptop adjustment."  
Gazimon opened Lee's backpack and took out his laptop. Gazimon hooked a wire to  
it and into one of the shrine's outlets. Digital information surged through it  
as a new program was made.  
"What's this?" Lee took his laptop. He opened up the Digimon Analyzer, and  
pointed it at Gazimon as he was told to do.  
DIGIMON ANALYZER: Gazimon, The Bunny Digimon. He's is but a Child Digimon, or  
Rookie. He is known to be a trickster. His attack is Electric Stun Shock.  
"Cool." Lee said. Siddenly a greent head with a small horn popped out of a  
door from the shrine and jumped on Lee.  
"AHH!! WHat is it??" Lee looked it up in the analyzer.  
Gummimon, A Micro Digimon. It's is of the Baby II or In-Training Level. It's  
attack is Bubble Blow.  
"I'm your digimon, Lee." It said.  
"My Digimon? Cool!" Lee chuckled.  
Suddenly a Pink ball with ears latched onto Val's face and hugged her.  
"Oh my god, Get off her, you pink ball! GEt offf!!!" Lee pulled the thing off  
her.  
Koromon, another In-Training Digimon. It's attack is Bubble Blow and it never  
usually tends to fight.  
"I'm your Digimon Valerie." Koromon said.  
"Oh, how cute." Val hugged it.  
"Whats that one" Lee pointed to a Snowy Digimon that jumped down from the  
Shrine.  
SnowAgumon, a snowy Digimon. It breaths snow and ice, and loves to battle.  
"Oh crap!" Gazimon was hit and froze by a giant snow ball.  
"Time to play! Aurora Freeze!" SnowAgumon launched a SnowBall from its mouth  
at Val and Lee. THe two Digimon tried their bubble blow to no help.  
"Ice Blast!" The Snow Agumon breathed and froze Lee's left arm.  
"Holy Crap, that's cold!" Lee said.  
"Oh my goodness, Lee!" Val hugged him and tried to unfreeze his arm.  
Lee's one jewel on his necklace began to glow. Gummimon and Koromon also  
glowed.  
"Gummimon digivolve to....."  
THe Green Head grew two long ears and a body.  
"Terriermon!"  
"Koromon, Digivolve to..."  
Koromon grew into an orange dinosaur witha large head and sharp claws.  
"Agumon!"  
Terriermon, the Bunny Digimon. It is a Rookie Digimon and attacks with its  
Bunny Blast!  
Agumon, the Reptile Digimon. It breathes fire and loves to get into large  
battles. It is usually not intiminated.  
"They got...Bigger.." Val said.  
"They.. Digivolved." Said the frozen Gazimon as he bagn to thaw.  
"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon spit out a green energy sphere which hit Snow  
Agumon's head.  
"Ow! Now its time for.. Aurora Freeze!" SnowAgumon spit a snowball at Agumon.  
"Ha! Pepper Flame!" Agumon quickly spit out a long but slender fireball. It  
melted the snowball, and hit the Snowagumon's chest, deleting him into pixels.   
"We...won.." Lee said. "WE WON!!"  
Lee's armwas now unfrozen. He took Val into his arms and kissed her.  
"A..little...help...HEY! STOP MAKING OUT AND HELP ME!!" Gazimon shouted.  
"Pepper Breath" A weaker Fireball came from Agumon melted the Gazimon's ice.  
"Don't fry me! I'm only two and a half years old!" Gazimon sobbed.  
"Well, watch it, punk! I'm the new Bunny in town!" Terriermon laughed.  
"Yea, you wouldn't be so tough if David was here.." Gazimon grinned.  
Lee and Val continued to kiss.  
Later, the sun set. Gazimon guided Val, Lee, Terriermon, and Agumon to his  
hut. Lee and Val shared a blanket, while Terriermon shared a blanket with the  
female Agumon. And well, Gazimon. He stayed up that night, protecting them.  
  
TBC  
  


* * *

Gazimon: Last Time, The New Chosen Children were picked. And well, it turned  
out to be a guy named Lee and his chick, Val, who just love to touch each  
other! Ah! Well, Lee's Digimon Gummimon digivolved to Terriermon, and Val's  
Koromon digivolved to Agumon to fight off a SnowAgumon. And I.. Well, i chilled  
out..LITERALLY! I wonder if David will ever come back.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 2: Lee's Date With Val  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Terry sobbed. "My friends are probably dead." Terry began to cry. Tears flowed  
off his cheeks. "But even worse.. These onions make me cry. A lot."  
Terry laughed into the phone who had his Uncle on it.  
"Terry.. Listen. I'll be there in a few hours. THe blizzard is over. And the  
planes are just getting off. What time is it?" David asks.  
" 1 PM, why?" Terry asks.  
" Oh, 1 PM.... 1 PM?!?!?! My flight's leaving in 10 minutes! GOTTA  
RUNN!!!!!!" David hung up the phone. Terry did the same.  
"So where were we?" Terry put the knife down and went over to the couch and  
kissed Jenn. Jenn returned the favor and soon it seemed as the windows were  
foggy.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
In The Digiworld, it seemed the same. Lee and Val were making out on a piece  
of tree root as Gazimon and Terriermon were fighting and The Female Agumon  
tried to break it up.  
"She's mine!" Gazimon said.  
"No, She's mine!" Terriermon said.  
"Boys, your both mine." Agumon said  
"Not you! Val!" They said in unison.  
"What?" Agumon looked angry. "Why you dirty no good!!!"  
Agumon punched them both out cold, as their eyes began to swoll shut.  
"Owies.." Gazimon said. "Look what you got us into!"  
"Me?! What about you!" Terriermon said.  
"WHat about Me? What about Gazimon?!" Gazimon shouted back.  
"WHat about you? What about the growth of the african elephant. What about the  
price of bananas in California? But you know what? No one even cares!!"  
Terriermon shot a Bunny Blast at Gazimon, sending him through the hut.  
"What'd you do.." Lee shouted.. "Gazimon?!?!"  
"Gazimon, you ruined our hut. Why did you do that?" Terriermon said.  
"WHy you little.." Agumon was cut off by a Pepper Flame from Agumon.  
"You know what.. We never needed him anyways!" Lee says.  
"How could you, Gazimon?" Val said.  
"How could I? I'm sorry! Sorry i didn't do this sooner." Gazimon laughed,  
before running off.  
"Well, let's go." Lee held Val's hand.  
"Where?" Val asked.  
"On our date I promised. It is Friday.." Lee smiled.  
"Oh, Lee! Your so sweet!" Val blushed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
On The Plane..  
"Why?!Why did I give Terry that DigiPorter.. I must have been out of mind.  
Thinking an irresponsible kid could handle something so important. Damn!" David  
thought to himself on the plane.  
At Terry's House...  
Terry thought about some things. 'Hmmm.. I wonder if my friends are all  
right..but even more important.. I wonder if Jenn will go all the way home with  
me.. Around the bases.. Hmmm'  
"Wait here Jenn... I'll be back..." Terry got off Jenn and ran upstairs. He  
got to his 'laptop' or as we now know, his DigiPorter. He opened it and  
searched for Gazimon.  
"You know.. Your friends are el stupido. As in STUPID!!!!!! They left camp.  
They think they can live without me! Ha! I'm the great Gazimon of Folder! But,  
not to worry. I've been tagging on them every since." Gazimon grinned.  
"You mean spying..." Terry said. "You know.. I bet we'd get along great. I  
easedrop, you spy!"  
"Your Aunt's the same. Jamie is so nosey. But shes so fine. Plus she gets me  
great gifts."  
"I love my Aunt Jamie." Terry said. "Almost as much as I love my Jennifer.  
" Don't worry, I'll protect them!"  
"Thanks! David will be here in about 3 hours. Caoi!" Terry closed the  
DigiPorter and ran downstairs and began where he left off.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Lee! Faster! Faster!" Val screamed.  
" Sorry, Val. I can only go so fast. This DigiFish is taking long to barbeque!  
Plus the Mushrooms that I picked are just beginning to cook." Lee said.  
"I wonder why those mushrooms were just certainly picked and left on that  
stool. Then it was left with a note. It looked kind like a Gizamon or Gazimon  
signed it. " Terriermon said.  
"Hey! Bunny! Let's go for a walk on the Digital beach.. I think Mr. and Mrs.  
Romance want to be.. alone.." Agumon smiled.  
"Okay, we're gonna leave you two lovebirds alone!" Terriermon and Agumon ran  
off, to a nearby Beach.  
Gazimon who was still spying. Gazimon thought to himself 'I'll watch after  
these two. They might get into trouble.'  
LATER  
"That was a great date, Lee! I especially love the gift you got me." Val put  
on her new necklace that Lee had meant to give her that Friday night.  
"No problem! I love you." Lee said.   
Agumon and Terriermon shortly return afterwards. However, suddenly a Blue  
Greymon appears. It has a black skull and black stripes. Interestingly enough,  
it also has a black cobra tattoo on it's helmet.  
"Dark Nova Flame!" A Black fireball hit Agumon and Terriermon, knocking them  
out of action.  
The DarkGreymon began walking over to Lee and Valerie.  
DarkGreymon, a Dinosaur Digimon. Instead of The Orange Vaccine Greymon, this  
is a Blue Virus Greymon! It's Dark Nova Flame can barbeque a Digimon in mere  
seconds!  
"Dark nova flame!" It spits out a black blast at Val and Lee. The explosion  
hit the ground, launching them into the air. Lee, holding onto Val fell into  
the cold, hard ground, while Val fell on Lee, and was nice and safe.  
The DarkGreymon began to approach them again.  
"Flaming Touch!" Gazimon launched from the bushes and grabbed DarkGreymon,  
burning him. DarkGreymon simply Bit onto Gazimon's tail. He flung him into the  
air very high and long. Gazimon eventually landed in the nearby Beach, only  
about a minute run from the campsite.  
Lee and Val hide behind some bushes. The DarkGreymon begins to tramble the  
bushes all around. Eventually it sniffs out Lee and Val.  
"Electric Stun Shock!" Gazimon spits a paralyzing blast at DarkGreymon. It  
simply distracts him however. The DarkGreymon using its great agility jumps and  
pins down Gazimon.  
"Oh, shoot..." Gazimon gulps.  
"Do it! Digivolve!" David and Terry run from behind a bush. David's  
DigiPorter glows as well as Gazimon.  
"Gazimon digivolve to...."  
Gazimon suddenly got an angelic figure. He grew 6 wings and an angel staff  
formed.   
"Angemon!"  
Angemon, The Angel Digimon. One of the Highest of Angels, it uses its Angel  
Staff (Rod) to eliminate all enemies. But thats nothing compared to his Hand of  
Fate which destroys the darkness of evil!  
"Dark Nova Flame!"  
"Angel Rod!"  
DarkGreymon spat a black fireball at the Angel Digimon. Angemon began turning  
his staff faster and faster, deflecting it though.  
The Cobra tattoo on his helmet glowed a bright color, seeming to give the  
Dinosaur energy.  
"Iron Tail!" Dark Greymon hit Angemon to the ground with its tail.  
"DarkGreymon! Be gone! HAND OF FATE!"  
A golden beam of light came from Angemon's fist, deleting DarkGreymon on  
contact.  
"I'm back!" David exclaimed approaching the battle grounds.  
Angemon dedigivolved to Gazimon, just as Terriermon and Agumon got up.  
"I missed you so much.... Why didn't you come sooner?!" Gazimon said,  
very up set.  
"It's a long story. Plus in New York, there was a big bad snow storm. I  
couldn't leave any earlier. As it is, Jamies on vacation in Florida. I couldn't  
go. Had too much paper work to do." David sighed.  
"That's okay." Gazimon smiled.  
"Who are these too lovebirds?" David snickered.  
"These two are my friends, uncle Dave!" Terry said.  
Lee put his arm around Val and brought her closer.  
"I think these two are Chosen Children. Like you, Trunks and Tanya were.  
However, I don't think two will be enough. I mean you had others helping you  
from the other side of the world.. Zack, Sam, George, etc. I doubt these two  
are the only two new chosen children." Gazimon said.  
"Well, Hi. I'm Terry's friend, Lee!" Lee shook David's hand.  
"And I'm Lee's Girlfriend, also Terry's friend, Valerie.. But you can call me  
Val!" Val smiled at David.  
"Nice to meet you both." David replied.  
"Hey, David? That DarkGreymon was part of the King Kobra Klan. Or KKK. Any  
Digimon marked with a black Cobra Tattoo is a member. They're slaves for life."  
Gazimon sobbed.  
"What's wrong?" Val asked.  
"Some of my best friends were forced to join. The Digimon Lord, Cody Davis  
actually started it. When you killed him, He died, but the legacy lived on..."  
Gazimon explained.  
Later that evening, David and Gazimon explained much more. They didn't know  
what they were to Expect.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
Next 2 Episodes   



	2. DarkOmnimon Rage&Two New Chosen Children

Digimon: Cerebral Assassin >> Episodes 3 Through 4 DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 3: DarkOmnimon's Rage  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Dark Synthetic Digimon approached a giant throne in a cold, dark room.  
"DarkOmnimon, How do you plead?" A deep voice asked.  
DarkOmnimon, A Fused Digimon. Formed from parts of the Viral Wargreymon, and  
The Viral MetalGarurumon, he's a threat to all! His Soul Blade and Mecha Cannon  
will terminate all good!  
"I plead guilty." The DarkOmnimon extended his sword from the viral wargreymon  
head and scraped it across a wooden table.  
"So you admit to destroying the inhabits of The Tentomon and Kuwagamon  
village." The voice spoke.  
"Yes." DarkOmnimon replied.  
"Then, you are sentenced to be an enternal slave of the King Kobra Klan, for  
life. I have spoken!" The voice yelled.  
Suddenly, images of The KKK's logo came from all over. They engulfed  
DarkOmnimon. Suddenly, on DarkOmnimon's helmet, and sword the Kobra Klan's  
Tattoo formed. DarkOmnimon blinked, his eyes are deep, blood red.  
"Yes, I am your slave!" DarkOmnimon roared.  
"Now, its time. Go, destroy those pesky children." The voice yelled.  
DarkOmnimon stood and walked out of the dark room. Doors slid open and then  
shut, letting him out. Suddenyl the voice began to laugh, evilly.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"I..miss.......Jenn..." Terry sobbed.  
"Shuddap!" Everyone yelled for the 1,000 time in the last 5 minutes.  
"I'm sorry..." Terry sobbed.  
" At least my girlfriend is hot..." Lee chuckled.  
"Awww, thanks hun!" Val kissed Lee o the cheek.  
"Calm down..None of that here.." David said.  
"Snore..." Gazimon snored.  
"Jennifer...Jenny...Jenn...." Terry daydreamed.  
"I'll shut him up!" Terriermon snickered. "Bunny Blast!"  
A green shpere launched at Terry. Terry quickly pulled Lee in front of it, and  
Lee was blasted.  
"Owies..." Lee fell.   
"Stop that Terry! You too Terriermon!" David yelled.  
" Hey what the hell are you doing here anyways? Gazimon left our little crew,  
'member?" Lee said  
"Note to self.. We carried that stupid rabbit anyways!" Agumon snickered.  
"If you weren't so ugly, I would've blasted you by now" Gazimon chuckled.  
"That made little to no sence." Terriermon and Agumon laughed. Terriermon  
continued. "That means that you LIKE ugly people, and don't want to hurt them.  
But she's pretty, so you meant to say pretty unless you like ugly things, like  
your trainer, David, over there!"  
"You two, 2-year olds, stop it!" David yelled again.  
"Would you please, shut the hell up!" Agumon screamed.  
David was sent back by a Pepper Flame and Bunny Blast.  
"I can..handle..that. Let's go Gazimon, Terry. We'll let them handle this by  
themselves." David got up and led Terry and Gazimon away.  
"Yea, well, we never needed yous anyway!" Lee said.  
Lee and Val, followed by Terriermon and Agumon left the other direction.  
Little did anyone know of the two eyes watching them leave.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Soul Blade.." DarkOmnimon slashed at the Okuwamon, deleting him to pixels.  
"Now to find out we're David and Terry went."  
"Yes, Boss!" A Paildramon came out.  
Paildramon, a DNA Digivolved Digimon. With The Speed of an insect and the  
power of a dragon. It attacks with its machine gun like Desperado Blaster!  
"I'll follow Lee and Valerie." A Silphymon came from behind the bushes.  
Silphymon, another DNA Digivolved Digimon. It's attack is Static Force.  
Silphymon is not a pushover like others assume.  
"Let's Go!" DarkOmnimon flew out, followed by Paildramon. Silphymon flew the  
other way.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Silence... Silence.. And More Silence...  
Val was sleeping. Her head was on Lee's shoulder as he let his mind race.  
'Where are we? How long will we be here? What kind of perfume does Val have on?  
It smells..pretty darn good..' Terriermon and Agumon slept near them.   
Lee silently got up, gently lifting her head and setting it onto Lee's  
backpack. He walked silently for about a minute. He eventually stood in front  
of a stream. The water was rushing across quietly. He just stood there,  
thinking about home.  
He wondered if his dad, Kyle, had returned from his business trip. He wondered  
if he'd ever see his friends again. Jeff, Jeremy, Gina, Nicole or Laura. He  
might never see any of them again.  
He took off his shirt and rolled his jeans up to make shorts. He sat into the  
stream and began to swim around. He accidently steps on a clam shell.   
Syakomon, a Clam Digimon. It hides itself in its shell, when its in trouble.  
It uses it's black Peral Blast to avoid enemies.  
"Stupid clam!" Lee swam away from it. Suddenyl a felt a sharp pain in his toe.  
"Oh, holy crap!"  
Crabmon, the Crab Digimon. It clamps down with's its pincer. It uses it's  
Meat Bomb Attack to scare the enemies with such a weird name!  
"Ouch!" Lee took off Crabmon and chucked him into a bush. It hit something.  
"OW!!!!" A figure from the bush said. "You'll pay for that! Static Force!"  
A red blast came from the bush and hit Lee, sending him into a rock.  
"I am Silphymon. I will destroy you from the orders of the High Command!"  
"High...Command?" Lee struggled to stand up. He rolled out of the water onto  
land.  
"Yes, DarkOmnimon of the King Kobra Klan." SIlphymon added.  
"Oh, joy!" Lee said. "HELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!"   
"We are somewhere where no one can here you scream!" Silphymon laughed.  
"'Cept me!" A Wormmon popped out.  
Wormmon, a Worm Digimon. It attacks with it's Silk Thread and Sticky Net!  
"A wormmon?" Lee laughed hysterically.  
"Static Force!" Silphymon launched a red blast at Wormmon.  
"AH!" Wormmon ducked out of the way. The blast hit a boulder, breaking it into  
pebbles.  
"Wormmon, Digivolve To..."  
Wormmon stood on two legs and grew taller. He grew tw o antennae and a Green  
soldier-like body. Suddenly, wings popped out of his back.  
"Stingmon!"  
Stingmon, a Insectoid Digimon! He attacks using his Spiking Strike attack. He  
is surprisingly a usually friendly Virus Digimon!  
"Spinning Spiking Strike!" Stingmon did a 360 and kicked Silphymon.  
"Now It's Over! Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's stinger extended from his  
gauntlet. It glowed an eerie purple as his shoulder pads grew in size. He  
launched at plunged the stinger into Silphymon. Silphymon however still lived.  
"Spinning Spiking Strike!"   
Silphymon caught Stingmon's kick and threw him into the water. It flew up into  
the sky and let an Static Force go, converting Stingmon back into Wormmon.  
Wormmon coughed up blood. He struggled to get his balance.  
"Silk..Thread!" Wormmon spat out a thread which didn't even reach Silphymon.  
"Pathetic Creature.... STATIC FORCE!!!!!!" Silphymon let go another red energy  
ball, converting Wormmon into pixels.  
"Wor..Worm...Wormmon?" Lee looked around. "::gulp:: We'rd ya go little buddy?"  
"He's gone, and your.. next!" Silphymon launched at Lee.  
"Not tonight!!!" Lee tried to run but was tackled and knocked unconscious by  
Silphymon.   
"Foolish Human.." Silphymon picked up Lee and took his clothes and possetions  
with him. Silphymon flew into the air and headed to the King Kobra Klan  
headquarters.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"They aren't the ones we wanted, bhut they'll have to do.." Paildramon smiled.  
He looked to the rope holding Val, Terriermon, and Agumon.  
"Foolish Humans. The others have left the Digital World already. It's now  
over. We take them to the Supreme Commander and he can finish them...for good!"  
DarkOmnimon said.  
"Let's Go!" Paildramon says.  
DarkOmnimon grapped the rope and carried the Digimon and Val with him to that  
cold, dark, kingdom.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Crap!" David said. Jenn and Terry looked towards him.  
"Where?" Terry asked, looking around.  
" I left my backpack in that *special place* Terry. Why don't you take Jenn to  
the movies.." David winked.  
"What special place? Oh, the Digital World..oops!" Terry sighed.   
"What are you talking about? Oh, i wanna go!" Jenn hugged Terry.  
"Um, no..Um, uh..Okay" David said.  
"What?" Terry said.  
"Where'd talking about the movies. Take her to the movies." David said.  
"Cool! David can drive us! He's going there to get his backpack!" Jenn smiled.  
"Um.. Why don't you guys go look. Uh, Terry knows where I left it.. I'm a  
little tired.." David suggested.  
"No I don't! You left it in the Digi...Movies, but I don't.. I know where it  
is!" Terry said.  
"Actually I'm gonna stay here" Jenn smiled. "I'm tired too...'  
"I wanna be left alone you two twerps!!" David got angry.  
Suddenly David turned his head fast. On his cheek was a big red slap mark.  
"Don't get fresh! I don't care if you are Terry's Uncle!" Jenn replied.  
"Terry, get her out, I'm gonna hurt her." David said.  
"Okay, Let's go Jenn" Terry began to drag jenn.  
"Let me go!" Jenn struggled. "RAPE!!"  
Jenn punched Terry in the face then ran and punched David.   
"I'm going to the Digital World with you two!!!!" Jenn screamed.  
"There is no such a place.." David held his jaw.  
"Yea, there is. Terry told me about it and your machine." Jenn poped the  
finger at David. "Now are you gonna take me, or not?"  
"Grrr..NO! Terry's an excaped mental patient!" David sighed.  
"You bastard.." Jenn kicked David in the groin then helped Terry up.  
"::cough::" David was sobbing on the ground.  
"Uncle David, Let's go, Now. We're taking her." Terry said.  
"Eh, no, we're not." David slowly got up.  
"Bastard!" Jenn kicked him in the groin again. "I'm GOING!!!!!!!"  
"Your..going..to... HELL!!" David started to crawl towards the door.  
Terry stepped on his hand. "Where are YOU going?"  
"Home..." David said.  
"Take Us, NOW" Jenn picked up a lamp.  
"Ok, that's...it!!" David got up.  
He began to run. Terry tackled him.   
"Terry..." David began.  
"Shut up, Old man. I'm am the Captain of the FOOTBALL TEAM!!!" Terry smiled.  
David then got Terry and through him into a wall.   
SMASH!!!!  
David was on the floor. Jenn was smiling. The lamp was broken over his head.   
"Touch my boyfriend, will you?" Jenn kicked him in the face, then in the  
stomach, turning him over. She then stepped on his groin before helping Terry.  
"Let's go, hun. Your Old Crazy Uncle should have time to heal has old, retired  
Wounds." Jenn kissed Terry as they left for the movies.  
"Ouch.." David got up and looked out the window.  
There, Jenn and Terry were driving his blue Camaro to the movies. ARRGH!!  
Terry scraped the side by hitting there fence. They then drove away.  
"My car...At least its not my better one. Time to go!" David pressed a buttin  
on the DigiPorter and he was suddenyl gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jack...."  
Terry and Jenn were making out while Titanic played.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Paildramon, Silphymon, and DarkOmnimon stood infront of a large, black,  
building. Suddenly, a figure stood in the way.  
"David?" Lee said.  
"Oh..my.." David fell victim to a Mecha Cannon blast.  
"We'll kill him, now!" Dark Omnimon raised his sword.  
"Soul Blade!" DarkOmnimon began to bring down his sword.  
  
Can David Escape (No.) Will THe Digital World fall to this Evil New Being  
(Yes.) Find out next timwe on Digiwars.. Cerebral Assassin!  
  
TBC 

* * *

Last Time, David got his ass kicked by Terry's girlfriend, Jenn for not going  
to the Digital World. The others were captured. Just when we though they were  
toast, David showed up! And he's about to get his head chopped off!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 4: Two new Chosen Children  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Soul Blade!!!" DarkOmnimon brought down his sword at a quick pace. It hit  
metal. "What?"  
"Are you sure we should do this now?" Paildramon asked.  
"Yes." DarkOmnimon said.  
"Theres one thing your forgetting.." Paildramon retracted his stingers to his  
gauntlets.  
"What's that?" DarkOmnimon looked into Paildramon's eyes.  
"Boss wants them all.. ALIVE." Paildramon said.  
DarkOmnimon pushes Paildramon. "Screw it."  
Silphymon pushed DarkOmnimon. "Go to hell.."  
"Fine, you two win.." Dark Omnimon retracted his sword and turned away. "A  
trip to the data world!"  
DarkOmnimon turned and blasted them both with his Mecha Cannon.  
"Static Force!" Silphymon launched a blast from his chest.  
"Desperado Blasters!" Two large blue Crests came from them and hit  
DarkOmnimon, along with the Static Force.  
"Quadra Slam!" DarkOmnimon extended his sword. He slashes Paildramon across  
the chest, then Silphymon. Then he slashed them both across the neck.  
They both dissolve into pixels. "Fools.. Now I can get back to .. What?!  
Where'd he go?!"  
DarkOmnimon looked around to see the ropes lieing there. "Hahahaha.. They took  
the bait.. Now, The Hunt begins..."  
DarkOmnimon launched into the forest, ready to decapitate them all.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Terry and Jenn are sleeping on the couch. They got back from the movies about  
15 minutes ago, and now are too tired to stay awake.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bunny Blast!"  
"Flaming Touch!"  
"Pepper Fire!"  
The three attacks hit the DarkOmnimon, not even leaving a scratch on him.  
Terriermon, Gazimon, and Agumon couldn't believe it.  
"It's Time! No More Running!" Lee said to the others! DO it!!!"  
Lee grabbed on of the jewels on his necklace and held it tight. Terriermon and  
Agumon began to glow. David held out the DigiPorter, and Gazimon began to glow.  
"Terriermon, Digivolve to.."  
"Agumon, Digivovle to.."  
"Gazimon, Digivolve To..."  
Terriermon grew larger and black. He grew two large wings, and below them two  
smaller ones. he grew a larger body, and a long tail. His head grew a snout,  
and its Ears looked like wings. He grew two legs, and two Devimon-Like Arms. 4  
Red Eyes opened.  
"Devidramon!  
Agumon grew tall. She grew a tail. Her mane around her head grew. She grew two  
large feet, and had black pants on. Her body got very muscular, and she grew  
ears and arms, with a pair of black knuckle on them. A Sword Sheath formed on  
her back.  
"Leomon!"  
Gazimon was destroyed and from it stood an angelic body. Gazimon grew 6 wings  
and long legs. A helmet was put onto his head, and golden hair went down past  
his shoulders. A blue cloth forms from his waist to his legs. He turned a  
golden staff.   
"Angemon!"  
Devidramon, a Dark Dragon Digimon. Take a Devil, Dragon, and Wolf, mix them  
all together and you got this guy! He attacks his his Crimson Claw, and Red  
Eyes! (Hypnotism)  
Leomon, the Mythical Digimon. It stands tall. It is very bold, and it uses  
It's beast Sword and Fist of the Beast King to vanish its enemies!  
"Crimson claw" Devidramon's claw glowed as he launched at Dark Omnimon.  
"Excalibers Sword" Dark Omnimon swang his sword throwing Devidramon.  
"Hand of Fate"  
"Beast Sword"   
Angemon and Leomon attacked together.  
"Mecha Cannon" Dark Omnimon launched a wave of black energy thowing both  
Angemon and Leomon  
"Ah!" Angemon and Leomon cride in pain as they hit the ground.  
"No.." David cried out. "Crystal Armor Ener...GISE!!!"  
Angemon was engulfed into a wall of flames.  
"Angemon, Crystal Armorise To..."  
Angemon was engulfed in a bed of flames. When the flames died down, There was  
a new Angemon standing. It had red gauntlets. It had a differently shaped  
helmet. It had a chest piece, and it's wings were now made from flames. His  
legs also had new, red, clawed boots.  
"Flame Angemon"  
Flame Angemon, The Angel of Fire. His powers up with the Crystal of Fire. It  
leaves him low on Defense, but His strength and Speed greatly improve! It uses  
its Fist of the Inferno to obliberate it's enemies  
DarkOmnimon claps.  
"Show him who's The Boss around here!" David said.  
"Hand of FLAMES!!!"  
A flamethrower from FlameAngemon engulfed DarkOmnimon.  
"Now, FIST OF THE INFERNO!!!!!!!!"  
He launched a beam of red hot energy, hitting DarkOmnimon's gut.  
"Flaming Sword!" FlameAngemon's gauntlet extended a flaming sword. Flame  
Angemon jumped and sliced and diced DarkOmnimon.  
DarkOmnimon stood there, unscratched.  
"Bravo... My turn! Armageddon's Blade!" DarkOmnimon's Sword glowed a bright  
orange-red. He targeted on FlameAngemon. He ran to meet Flame Angemon, head to  
head. FlameAngemon tried to stop it, but soon he was impaled by the firey  
sword. Flame Angemon coughed up blood. DarkOmnimon retracted the sword and  
pushed the Digimon to the groung. Flame Angemon dedigivolved to an unconscious  
Gazimon. David ran to him and hugged him.  
"Your turn Kid.. " DarkOmnimon extends his bloody sword and it began to glow  
again.  
"NO!" Lee ran and pushed Daivd and Gazimon out of the way. Lee closed his  
eyes, ready for impact. The glowing sword hit something however.  
Leomon stood, using his sword to try to hold off the Armageddon's Blade.  
Devidramon picked up David, Gazimon, Lee, and Val and then sat down, putting  
them down safely.  
Leomon jumped of the way, and rolled, putting his sword back.  
"Excalibur's Pulse!" DarkOmnimon's sword glowed a purple color. It thrust it  
in front of him, letting out a beam of purple energy.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon launched out a Lion's head beam, to no avail.  
It was consumed by the Purple blast, as was Leomon.  
"No..." Val cried into Lee's shirt.  
David looked at DarkOmnimon then to Gazimon. "This can't be good!"  
"Red Eye!" Devidramon's eyes turned red and nearly hypnotised DarkOmnimon.  
Leomon, who was now Koromon, struggled back to Val.  
"Run, Devidramon!" David shotued.  
"I ...can't...move" Devidramon said.  
"Hmm... You look like you could use some shade... Final Cut!!!!" DarkOmnimon's  
blade turned a grisly black. The sky turned black as well. Dark energy fell  
onto the whole group, draining them of their energy, leaving DarkOmnimon with  
it. He then powered his sword and slashed David and Lee.   
"David!" Pagumon, Gazimon's In-Training Form shouted.  
"Lee!" Gummimon bounced to Lee.  
"Oh my god.." Val rushed to them both.   
"I've had worse..." David said.  
"You think that was Final Cut. That was only the beginning.." DarkOmnimon  
thrust his sword forward, engulfing them all in a beam of darkness. They were  
all knocked out cold.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"What happened?" David awoke in his own bed. He sat up and tried to stand. He  
fell. Fell fast and far. He got up. He was standing on Gazimon's dead and  
bloodied body. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee sobbed. The world was destroyed. he was the only survivor. His friends...  
His family.. Val... all gone.. Forever...   
"What have I done.. This is all because I couldn't save them!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Val kicked him but he wouldn't stop. The evil Digimon kept going. It revealed  
itself as a giant Snake. The snake had already taken all of the lives of the  
ones she loved. No, it would kill her. She could feel its fangs enjecting the  
venom into her cold, numb body, even as she screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Val! Wake up!" She heard a voice.  
She sat up, in a cold sweat. She looked around, seeing everyone already up.  
David had woken up first. His shirt still showed the blood of the attack. His  
blood, and that of Gazimon's.. Lee was holding his shoulder. It was cut open,  
along with his chest. Blood covered his white shirt. The In-Training Digimon  
were all undeer the blanket. They seemed to be hiding from something. Or  
someone. But who? or what? They were shaking as well.  
"So glad your awake.." Terry walked in with jenn. "What happened out there?"  
David walked to Lee, near Val's side.  
"When we go back.. We ain't givin' up. It's payback time." David said, very  
angry. His hatred for DarkOmnimon had reached its peak.  
"We... can't...beat him." Val sobbed.  
"We can, and we will!" David yelled.  
"Look at you! Your a bloody mess! As is Lee! Gazimon could've been killed. "  
Val said.  
"She's right. DarkOmnimon could've killed us all, but he didn't. He sent us  
back here. He's looking for a challenge." Lee said.  
"Then I'll give him one. With Gazimon's help, we're gonna kick it up to the  
next level again.. But first he's gotta recharge, then I'll show you and him  
what true power is." David went back and hugged the shaking Pagumon.  
"They're afraid" Val said.  
The In-Training Digimon shook with fear.  
"Aren't we all?" Lee said.  
"Terry..Uh.. You and Jenn..Go get some bandages, some anti-biodics, and some  
food, and I'll explain everything when you get back up here.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Armageddon's Blade!!!!" DarkOmnimon decapitated the Musyamon with ease.  
"Final Cut!" He turned and destroyed a Etemon.  
"Excalibur's Pulse!" The purple energy engulfed the Wargreymon and it was  
deleted.  
"Foolish Digimon.. I must now clean my sword from the blood of my  
opponents...and victims!" DarkOmnimon continued on a killing streak.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ah, good. DarkOmnimon is near is full potentional. Only then will he realise  
what his Two strongest attacks, Armaggedon's Blade, and Final Cut can actually  
do..!" The Dark Voice said, to his Lackie Digimon, in that cold, dark room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Armaggedon's Blade!!" DarkOmnimon implaced Lee and Devidramon on his sword.  
The blood stained his sword.  
.......  
Lee awoke again. He had drifted off into a deep sleep. He thinks these dreams  
are the aftermath of the Final Cut. He just hopes they stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Gazimon's Cold, Dead body, pushed Daivd off.   
"You couldn't protect me! Now I kill you!"  
"Gazimon, NO!" David yelled.  
"Pitfall!" A pit formed and David fell into a pit of Poisonous, Large Snakes.  
Cobras, Anacondas, Pythons, Rattlesnakes. They all snapped there jaws shut on  
David, eating him alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHH!!" David woke up screaming. He was out of breath.  
"You too?" Val looked at him.  
"Yea..This guy's worse than DarkInfinitymon.." David said.  
"Who?" Terry asked, bringong food up with Jenn.  
"Years ago, when Cody, Leo, Zach, George, Jamie, Tony, Trunks, Tanya, and I  
returned to the Digital World, we encountered a giant mansion which contained 3  
deadly digimon. The worst was DarkInfinitymon, a Dark God Digimon. It took us  
all of our power to stop him, and his Storm of Darkness. Even MagnaY2Kmon had  
experienced a level much more powerful than his already powerful form. In the  
end though, we destroyed him. We were lucky to destroy himbefore he hit us with  
his Annihilation Beam" David thought back.  
"Oh, ok..." Terry said.  
"Sounds bad!" said Jenn.  
"How aweful.." Val said.  
"That must've sucked!" Said Lee.  
David picked up a chocholate rice ball and took a bite. "Good as always!"  
Lee ate his rice, and some chicken.  
Val and Jenn ate a lot of noodles while the Digimon ate candy.  
"You know Pagumon.. I cried when you returned to me in that Digital Egg and  
also when you were knocked out by that attack from DarkInfinitymon, but you  
always came back to me." David smiled.  
"Together Forever, No Matter How long!" Pagumon laughed.  
Val rubbed some of the anti-biodic on Lee's stomach, and chest.   
"Ow! Ouch! That hurts like hell!" Lee said. Val then wrapped his ribbs in  
bandages.  
BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP BEEP BEEP.. BEEEP!!!!  
"Huh?" David said.  
David took the DigiPorter from his pocket and opened it up. Two objects past  
David and engulfed Terry and Jenn in light.  
"Huh?" A Frog Digimon stood infront of Terry.  
"I'm Betamon!" Betamon said.  
Betamon, an Amphibian Digimon. He uses his Beta Slugger and Electric Shock to  
hurt his enemies. He usually Digivovles to the strong Seadramon, Watcher of the  
Dragon Lake!  
"A Digimon? FOR ME?! COOL!!!!" Terry picked up Betamon and hugged it.  
"I'm Salamon. I'm your Digimon, Jenn!"  
Salamon, a Puppy Digimon. It uses it's Puppy Howling attack to scare off its  
enemies. if that doesn't work, she uses her Fire Paws!  
"A Digimon? For me! Prodigious!" Jenn said.  
"Here, these are for you two.." David handed them both DigiPorters..  
"That can let you in and out of the DigiWorld. It also has an encyclopedia for  
about 400 Types of Digimon!" David said.  
"David?" Lee asked.  
"Huh?" David looked.  
"I want one!" Lee said.  
"Let me see your Laptop.." David said.  
Lee handed it to him. "I want it small like theres, but still a laptop, and  
the functions they got."  
"That won't be hard!" David hooked it up to his DigiPorter. "Download Sequence  
6."  
Suddenly the laptop began to glow. It changed shape, to exactly how he wanted.  
Now, it looked more like a D-Terminal (Zero 2).  
Then He used an old Computer modem to create one for Val. A pink one.  
"I got Silver!" Lee said. "My favorite color!"  
"Pink for me!" Val smiled.  
"Green's a mean fightin' machine!" Terry chuckled.  
"Blue's cool!" Jenn grinned.  
"Blacks back!" David Digiporter glowed again.  
"Pagumon, Digivolve to.. Gazimon!" Pagumon was now Gazimon again.  
"Now David, Use the DigiPorter to cure the Nightmares that the Final Cut  
inflickted!" Gazimon said.  
David's DigiPorter send out a white light, curing the group of the horrid  
nightmares they had been having.  
Koromon and Gummimon glowed..  
"Koromon.."  
"Gummimon.."  
"DIGIVOVLE TO" They said together.  
"Agumon!"  
"Terriermon!"  
"David, your faith is returning, and we're growing stronger! It'll take some  
time but.. I think we can beat DarkOmnimon! And i could Digivolve to my Mega  
and maybe even more powerful again!!! Ascended Mega*!" Gazimon said.  
"Also, Depending on your Birthdate, and Birthstone I gave each of you a  
Crystal. Tell each other what it is!" David said.  
"Hmm..I got Turquoise!I got the Crystal of Friendship! It holds either an Ice  
or Electric type!" Lee said.  
"I got AquaMarine! I have the Crystal of Reliability! It holds the power to  
Digivolve Leomon to a Marine-Type Digimon!" Val said.  
"I have Opal and Topez! I was born around Midnight of Octomber 31st/November  
1st! Cool! Hope and Light! Angel Digimon!" Terry said.  
"I have Emerald. The Crystal of Sincerity! I can get a Plant Digimon!"  
Jenn smiled.  
  
What will happen? Can DarkOmnimon be destroyed? Find out next time on  
DigiWars, Cerebral Assassin!  
  
TBC  
  
*-Aceneded mega: A version of a mega, more powerful than a Mega. It's like a  
power boost. Kind of like Angemon went to FlameAngemon. He was still champ,  
just weaker in defense, stronger in speed and strength.  
  
  
  
  
Next 2 Episodes   
Previous 2 Episodes   



	3. Getting Back Up&Sweet Revenge

Digimon: Cerebral Assassin >> Episodes 5 Through 6 Last Time, DarkOmnimon nearly destroyed us! We returned to the real world to  
experience some bad dreams! Terry and Jenn got there Digimon and our Teams  
complete.. I think! Then, David all gave us DigiPorters! Mines Pink!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 5: Getting Back Up  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ice Fist!" A Blue stream of energy, encoated in gold hit The tree, knocking  
it down.  
IceAngemon, An Icy Angel Digimon. It uses The Ice Crystal as Angemon to boost  
its Defense, and Spirit, but lowers its speed. It's attack is Ice Fist, and  
it'll freeze a Digimon on contact!  
The Crystals power returned to David's Digiporter and IceAngemon dedigivolved  
to Gazimon. Gazimon and the others crossed the Tree-Bridge, over the river.  
"I can't believe DarkOmnimon destroyed the Bridge." Terriermon said.  
"Look over there!" Agumon said as she crossed the bridge.  
She pointed over to a mountain where a being was shooting blasts of energy at  
the mountain.  
"Should we go to the moutain?" Val asked.  
"No.. Not safe.." David said.  
"Why not, someone could be in danger!" Lee said.  
"Why not? Not sure. But if you really think we should, lets go." David said.  
"Hang on, let me check my mini-telescope."  
David looks and sees DarkOmnimon.  
"Uh, guys, you really wanna go up there? DarkOmnimon's up there!" David said.  
Suddenly DarkOmnimon looked at David.   
"Uh-oh. I think he just saw me look at him through my mini-telescope. Incoming  
bombers!" David ducked, avoiding some Mecha Cannon blasts.  
"Welcome to the Party. So glad you could return! Excalibur's pulse!" A purple  
energy beam launched from his sword, engulfing Terry, and Jenn.  
"NO!!!" Betamon and Salamon screamed. The DigiPorters glowed.  
"Betamon, Digivolve To..."  
Betamon was reformed as a serpent. He had a tail and a yellow helmet. he also  
grew fins.  
"Seadramon!"  
"Salamon, Digivolve To...."  
Salamon stood on her hind legs as he ears stoof upright. Her tail grew longer  
and she got a tail ring. Gloves from a SaberLeomon covered her hands. She  
extended her claws and hissed.  
"Gatomon!"  
Seadramon, the Sea Serpent Digimon. It uses its Ice Blast and Ice Winder  
attacks to put a Digimon on Freeze!  
Gatomon, a Cat Digimon. She uses Cats Eye Hypnotism to put any digimon to  
sleep. Her tail ring gives her the power to use Lightning Claw, shocking the  
opponent. Without the tail ringm she uses Lightning Paw, a cat punch!  
"Ice Blast!"   
"Lightning Claw!"  
Ice Froze DarkOmnimon's one foot, while Gatomon scratched DarkOmnimon, sending  
some electricity through him.  
"My Turn! Mecha Cannon!" DarkOmnimon blasted the two champs to the ground.  
"Do It!" Lee shouted, holding out his DigiPorter..  
"Times Two!" Val said, extending hers as well.  
Terriermon digivovled to Devidramon, and Agumon digivolved to Leomon. They  
both glowed.  
"Crystal Armor Ener..GISE!!" Lee and Val said in unison.  
"Devidramon, Crystal Armorise To..."  
Devidramon turned a bluish white. On his wings, a variety of colors formed.  
His legs became more muscular, and his face turned into more of a beak at the  
end.  
"Silverdramon! (I didn't like Silverdevidramon)"  
"Leomon, Crystal Armorise To...."  
Leomon turned into a wave of water. He reformed as a blue solid soldier. His  
Beast Sword had a water blade, which was like acid. He got his armor on, and he  
was ready.  
"MarineLeomon!"  
Silverdramon, Devidramon's Crystal Form with The Crystal of Friendship. It  
boosts his Defense, and Speed, but lowers his Spirit. It attacks with it's  
Aerial Slash and Twister  
MarineLeomon, an Aqua Leomon. He uses The Crystal of Sincerity to Power up.  
This boosts his attack, and spirit, but lowers his defense. It attacks with  
Fist of The Aqua King, and Marine Sword.  
"Aerial Slash!" Silverdramon launched at DarkOmnimon and uses his 4 wings to  
slash him.  
"Fist of the Aqua King!" Marine Leomon turned into water and engulfs  
DarkOmnimon, barely affecting him.   
"Ah! Pathetic! Armageddon's Blade!" DarkOmnimon's sword glowed bright  
orange-red. He launched at...... DAVID! His sword when through shoulder like a  
hot knife through butter. David screamed out in pain.  
"No!!!!!" Gazimon shouted. He had been sent to the real world earlier by  
David, for safety terms, now he watched as his best friend lay motionless on  
the ground.  
DarkOmnimon removed the sword and slapped him across the face with it, before  
slashing the other digimon. Silverdramon and MarineLeomon returned to their  
champions as Seadramon and Gatomon returned to rookies. Devidramon, however  
stood on two legs. He used his wings to cover himself like a bat. His wings  
looked like he had a robe on now (a lot like Bahamut or Megatron). He had  
always been a big Devidramon, but he was now angry. He launched at DarkOmnimon  
and slashed his with Crimson Claw.   
"Fools... It's Time.. Time for.. FINAL CUT!!!" The sky darkened as  
DarkOmnimon's sword glowed black. The Digimon all went to their in-training  
levels. Everyonme was sucked of their energy. DarkOmnimon ran and slashed Lee,  
across the chest, reopening his wound. He then uses his sword and thrust it  
through David's other shoulder nad picked him up.  
"Fool. You will learn someday ..." DarkOmnimon said.  
"What? To say your gonna die?" David uses his last bit of energy to punch  
DarkOmnimon in the face.  
"Wrong move kid..." DarkOmnimon put him down, then slashed him across the  
chest and back. He stood him up, and impaled him in the stomach, then tossed  
him up, and batted him into a tree trunk. The tree fell, onto David's leg.  
Suddenly, the group went unconscious again.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
David looked around. He got up and walked. The trees began to spit out snakes.  
They ate Gazimon alive. David was forced to watch, as DarkOmnimon came and  
slashed Gazimon to pieces. He then wiped the blood on his sword, Gazimon's  
blood, onto David's cheek.  
DarkOmnimon laughed before saying.. "You killed him, even your closest  
friends! You killed them all!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
David's eyes flickered. Everyone was crying. "I'm alright..I'm alive.."  
David then passed out again.  
Lee looked shocked. "But.. But he just.. He flatlined....But then he came  
back.. But how?"  
Gazimon knew though. He began to speak. "Those dreams. When your in them, your  
not alive. If your in them to long, your heart..it dies..He flatlined because  
he had one of those dreams. If he has another..or any one of us do, we gotta  
pray, that we wake up to see another day."  
  
Will David See another day? Can anyone or anythign stop DarkOmnimon? Find out  
next time, on DigiWars, Cerebral Assassin!  
  
TBC  
  


* * *

Last time, we went back to the DigiWorld! There, we encountered DarkOmnimon, on  
our way to fight and finish him! He took us out quick. David got hurt bad  
though. So bad, hes in the hospital. And plus the Nightmares are back. We can  
only pray all of us live through them!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 6: Sweet Revenge  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now, If Volume equals the area of a base, times its height, then what is the  
Volume of this problem?" A Teacher said.  
Lee looked on. He was still mad that David got hurt, but David was resting  
comfortably in the hospital. Val was in English. Terry was in Spanish. Jenn was  
in Gym. And he was in Math.  
"Lee?" Mr. Davis. the math teacher called on him.  
"Uhm..uh...69?" Lee responded.  
The kids in class laughed.  
"Lee, I'll see you after class."  
Lee sank low in his chair. He blushed deeply.  
.....  
After Class Lee went up to Mr. Davis' desk.  
"Sorry, Mr. Davis. I've had a lot on my mind lately." Lee said.  
"Like what?" Mr. Davis asked.  
"Like girls..." Lee said. "And my friend's Uncle is hurt and he's in the Tokyo  
Hospital.  
"What's his name?" Mr. Davis asks.  
"David, why do you want to know?" Lee asked.  
"To Make sure your not lying. What's his last name anyways?" Mr. Davis asked.  
"Kami.. David Kami..." Lee said.  
"David Kami? I know him..He moved to America, didn't he?" Mr. Davis said.  
"Yup, he did. What is he doing here? Did the Digital Gate open?" Mr. Davis  
smiled.  
"How'd you know about the Digital Gate.?" Lee wondered.  
"I'm Cody.. Cody Davis... One of the Second Generation of Chosen Children."  
Cody said.  
" You were the Dejimon Lord! Cool, I never knew you were my teacher!" Lee  
said.  
"Heh. How's my Gabumon doin'?" Cody asked.  
"You got a Gabumon? How could it digivolve to your Cyber2kmon?" Lee asked.  
"Gabumon digivovled to Veedramon who then digivolved to Cyberdramon, who  
digivolved to Cyber2Kmon. He then Ascended to Cyborg Seadramon." Cody Davis  
said.  
"Cool.." Lee pulled out his DigiPorter. He opened it to see he got an e-mail.  
"Well, School's over, See-ya tomorrow Lee. I'm going to see David in the  
hospital. What hospital was it again? Cody asked.  
"The Tokyo Residential Hospital. Across the street from the Lake." Lee said as  
Cody left.  
Lee read his e-mail on his DigiPorter then.  
"From DARKOMNIMON?!?!?!" Lee yelled. He read it.  
Lee,  
I have decided that my strength is in my brute strength, and I could be a  
hazard. I wish to have a truce. You will sign, but only you. Meet me at Dragon  
Eye Lake, alone. Bring Terriermon if you wish, but no one else. If I see anyone  
else, i will Open fire.  
Dark Omnimon  
  
Lee gulped. He thought for a minute. Should I tell the others. But they'll  
want me to bring them.. And I can't. I guess I'll go alone. Well, not alone,  
but with Terriermon! Anyone around? Lee looked around. The coast is clear. He  
ran down the hall and outside. He went into the tree and got Gummimon.  
Lee pushed a button. "DigiPort, Open!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Gummimon, now Terriermon flew around. He circled Lee while he walked.  
Lee arrived at the Dragon Eye Lake. The sky was dark. DarkOmnimonn stoog there,  
with a paper in hand.  
Lee walked over to him, cautiously.  
"Are you ready?" DarkOmnimon gave Lee a Pen and paper. He already signed.  
"I'm ready." Read it, then signed it. He noticed stables holding the writing,  
but not the signature part of the paper.  
"Here.." Lee gave DarkOmnimon the paper and began to walk away. DarkOmnimon  
put his sword on Lee's shoulder and turned him around.  
"Nice. " Dark Omnimon said. He ripped the piece of stapled paper off. "Let's  
see... Lee... If you sign this you give DarkOmnimon full power to won you and  
destroy you... BWAHAHAHAHA!!" DarkOmnimon ripped the paper up and slashed Lee's  
arm.  
"I was ready for this..." Lee smiled.  
"Yeah right! This wimp?! He's toast!" DarkOmnimon batted Terriermon down next  
to Lee.  
"You forgot about us!" Terry, Jenn, and Val came from hiding. There Digimon  
already in Champion form.   
"We got your emails, Lee! DarkOmnimon, Let's Kick it up!" Terry shouted.  
"Fist of The beast king!!!!"  
"Ice Blast!!!"  
"Lightning Claw!!"  
The three attacks hit DarkOmnimon, not even leaving a scratch.  
"Gatomon, Do it! Crystal Armor Ener..GISE!!!!!"  
"Gatomon, Crystal Armorise To...."  
Gatomon's Claws got bigger. A helmet covered her face. A Chest plate covered  
her body. Boots went up her legs. A bandana formed on her helmet. She also got  
a sword.  
"NinjaGatomon!"  
NinjaGatomon, A Samurai Digimon. Using the Crystal of Sincerity, it boosts up  
her strength and speed, but lowers her defence and speed a little. She attacks  
with her Lightning Katana. She also uses throwing knives, her dreaded Mythril  
Daggers!  
"Mythril Daggers!!" NinjaGatomon through knives at DarkOmnimon, scratching him  
a bit.   
"Lightning Katana!!!!" She slashed DarkOmnimon with lightning. He got a small  
cut.   
He laughed. He then healed himself.  
"Do it, Everyone attack!" Lee said.  
"Bunny Blast!"  
"Mythril Daggers"  
"Fist of the Beast King"  
"Ice Blast!"  
The attacks hit DarkOmnimon head on, creating a large explosion. When the dust  
cleared, DarkOmnimon was gone. The sky began to turn light.  
"We won!!!!!" Terry said.  
"YEAH! 3 CHAMPIONS AND a ROOKIE DESTROYED HIM!!!!!" Val shouted.  
"I don't think so... I think he ran." Lee replied.  
"Let's go home" Jenn smiled.  
"DigiPort, open.." Lee opened it.   
Suddenly, the 4 humans and Digimon were knocked down. They got up and wondered  
what happened. Something or Someone had gone through the Digital Gate! But  
what?  
"Crap! Let's go!" Lee said.  
~~~~~~~~~  
When they returned, they were all shocked. There, in real, flesh, and blood,  
stood DarkOmnimon, lingering outside. He began to fly and decimate buildings.   
"No..." Terry said.  
"But how?" Val asked.  
"I'm going to E-mail David.." Lee says..  
  
Will David survive the next encounter? Will the real world be destroyed? Find  
out next time on DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Next 2 Episodes   
Previous 2 Episodes   



	4. Trouble In Tokyo&Close Encounter

Digimon: Cerebral Assassin >> Episodes 7 Through 8 Last Time, Lee met an original second generation, chosen child, Cody Davis! He  
was his MATH TEACHER! Then, DarkOmnimon emailed Lee, about a truce. Lee  
accepted, and was double crossed by DarkOmnimon! Just when they thought they  
destroyed him, he entered the Real World... Crap....  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 7: Trouble In Tokyo  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mecha Cannon!" DarkOmnimon shot blue orbs of energy at skyscrapers. A huge  
rush of people had been killed. Countless others ran, homeless. DarkOmnimon had  
a sudden rush to destroy the whole world, and to start with Tokyo.  
"Dark Hypnosis!" Lee's Devidramon, caped in his wings tried to hypnotise  
DarkOmnimon. Again, it didn't work.  
"Soul Blade!" DarkOmnimon slashed Devidramon, reconverting him to Gummimon.   
"Let's head out to my place!" Lee ran, holding Gummimon.  
Terry, jenn, Val, Agumon, Betamon, and Salamon followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
David flatlined again. However his heart began to pump again.  
"It's getting worse." Cody said, at David's bed side.  
"Come'on David, I don't have a whistle to wake you up, like you had for me  
when we fought DarkInfinitymon. Come'on, wake up..." Gazimon tried shaking  
David with tears in his eyes.  
Suddenly, a nurse rushed in. Gazimon pretended to be a stuffed animal, and  
Cody turned to face her. She was out of breath, and had a worried look on her  
face.  
"Monster... Outside!" The nurse said. She opened the blinds to the window.   
Cody's jaw dropped. David's eyes began to flicker. Weakly, he turned to face  
the window. He too saw, the monster that was DarkOmnimon.  
"Oh...no.." David said. He closed his eyes again.   
David's DigiPorter began to glow. It flashed 2 times then stopped.  
Cody stood up. He slowly walked backwards to the door. He then ran down the  
hall, and took the stairs to the base level. He ran outside.   
"David, it's your turn!" DarkOmnimon flew towards the hospital.  
"Hey, ugly! Down here!" Cody waved his arms, stopping DarkOmnimon.  
"I have a Gabumon that can Ascend to a Cyborg Seadramon! He'll kill you  
instantly."  
"Ascend ? Hmm.. Don't want that now, do we!" DarkOmnimon let out a tremendour  
roar.   
DarkOmnimon's KKK tattoo on his helmet glowed. DarkOmnimon began to get more  
powerful.  
"Uh-oh..." Cody ran down Fifth Avenue.  
DarkOmnimon followed easily. He extended his sword. Cody ran until he reached  
a lake. On the other side was another down. He began to run around the lake.   
DarkOmnimon flew ahead, and stopped him.  
"You know what. I might lose my life, but you will die. And only then will you  
understand what you've put these people through!" Cody began to run. But it was  
too late.  
DarkOmnimon stabbed him with his sword. He picked him up, and bit down onto  
his ankle. He then smacked him with his cannon, knocking him out. DarkOmnimon  
picked Cody up and flew back into town.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"We need to think of a better plan." Lee sighed. He looked at his DigiPorter.  
He flicked it open and looked up DarkOmnimon.  
DarkOmnimon. It's a virus form of omnimon. They tend to be stronger than  
Omnimon, however are also weaker in speed. Their swords are made from  
ChromeDigiZoid. It's cannon can fire accurate blasts, from 1000 yds away.  
"Any news from David yet?" Terry asked.  
"Nope" Jenn said.  
"Look, we're sitting here, doing nothing, when we should be saving the world!"  
Val said..  
The 4 Sat with their Digimon and began to think of plans to help the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
David sat up, looking out the window. He looked the caos. The destrucion...  
Cody?!  
"Cody?" David got up and looked. DarkOmnimon flew towards the hospital, Cody  
in hand. David ducked, as the window shattered from a Mecha Cannon blast.   
"What are you doing with Cody?!" David asked.  
"Surrender." DarkOmnimon laughed.  
"Don't.. do..it.." Cody said.  
"Shut up, fool.." Darkomnimon slapped Cody with his sword.  
"He's only gonna kill us anyways." Cody said, weakly.  
David stands there, quietly.  
"You have 10 seconds to decide." DarkOmnimon smirks.  
5 seconds pass.  
"Well fool?!" DarkOmnimon screams at David.  
"Sorry Cody.." David pauses. "I won't give up! Do it Gazimon!"  
"Fine.. Mecha Cannon!" DarkOmnimon blasted David away from the window. "Your  
friends care for themselves more than you!" DarkOmnimon sliced Cody's throat,  
before sticking his sword through Cody's heart. He then through it on David.  
"Now, you die!" DarkOmnimon began to blast the hospital with Terra  
Destroyer-sized Giga Fireballs.  
"Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!" David yelled, before sobbing.  
Gazimon ran and jumped out the window. "Gazimon, Digivolve To.... Angemon!!!"  
"Fool.." DarkOmnimon used his sword to bat Angemon to the ground. Angemon  
struggled to stand. The cement broke. Dust covered the street.   
"Don't give up.." David said. His digiporter began to glow again.  
"Damn! Fool!" DarkOmnimon blasted David through the hospital wall. He layed on  
the hospital hallway ground, unable to move.  
The Digiporter sent a beam of ligh to Angemon, in the dusty street.  
"Angemon, Digivolve To.."  
Angemon formed into a new angel humanoid. he grew 8 wings, and a buffer body.  
Boots were placed on him, and a suit of armor. He had a purple shield on his  
left arm, and a 'gauntlet' on his right arm. His hair grew gold, and a purple  
helmet with a silver cross on it appeared.  
"MagnaAngemon"  
I am MagnaAngemon. I weild my mighty sword, Excalibur to fend of enemies. I  
use my Gate of Destiny to forever rid the darkness and evil of the Digital  
World  
"oooh!" DarkOmnimon said sarcastically.  
"Magna Antidote.." MagnaAngemon healed The fallen David. David stood up and  
went to the window.  
"Ha ha ha ha!!" DarkOmnimon keeled over, laughing.  
"Excaliburs Sword!" MagnaAngemon lunged upwards at DarkOmnimon. He stabbed  
DarkOmnimon in the stomach.  
"Guh!" DarkOmnimon held with stomach, before ripping off MagnaAngemon and  
throwing him at the hospital, destroying it more.  
"Foolish Digimon.." DarkOmnimon's sword glowed before he rubbed it on his  
stomach, healing his wound.  
"Heavens Gate" MagnaAngemon extended Excalibur and made a gate. It began to  
suck in DarkOmnimon. It also sucked in debris.  
"Such weak attempts.. Mecha Cannon" DarkOmnimon destroyed the gate with the  
blast, then focused on MagnaAngemon.  
"Final Cut!!!!" DarkOmnimon's sword glowed black. The sky also turned black,  
engulfing MagnaAngemon, draining him of his power. DarkOmnimon flew at  
MagnaAngemon, charging his sword while doing it. He slashed him across the  
chest.  
MagnaAngemon just hovered there. He then fell from the sky. An explosion was  
seen where he landed. Left there, was his sword gauntlet, and a DigiEgg.  
David, who had run downstairs since he saw MagnaAngemon fall, rushed towards  
the egg, and picked it up.  
David began to run, but he ran into the sword of DarkOmnimon. He ran the  
otherway, to be met again by the sword. DarkOmnimon stood there, waiting for  
his move.  
"Your dead..." David said.  
DarkOmnimon raises his sword above his head. "Goodbye, David.."  
Suddenly, everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
David was in chains. He looked around. A cage across the room held Gazimon's  
egg.  
"Where, the hell?" David looked around. There were boxes. he was still in the  
real world. Suddenly, a platform lowered.  
"Welcome, to the Final Act, David." A cold voice said.  
DarkOmnimon stood infront of David. But next to him, was something scarier.   
It looked like a Devil Beast Digimon. It had ragged wings. It also had horns.  
It had longs arms and legs. It was mainly red, with some black. it was holding  
a staff. The bottom was a red, hook, the top had a yellow sphere in it..  
David gasped. "SkullSatamon?!"  
  
What is this new Digimon? Will David live? Where are the others? Find out next  
time on DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin!  
  
TBC  


* * *

Last Time, Cody Davis, The Original Digimon Lord, and Second Generation Chosen  
Child, was destroyed by DarkOmnimon. Gazimon digivovled to magnaAngemon, but  
got reconverted to an egg by DarkOmnimon. David was captured, when we found out  
who was behind all this..SkullSatamon!!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 8: Close Encounter  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"SkullSatamon?! Your back?!!" David asked.  
"In the flesh! Except, I'm not those other baffoons! I am much more powerful!"  
SkullSatamon said.  
"Oh god. We're all gonna die... First DarkOmnimon, now this.." David said.  
"Couldn't be worse.."  
"Oh, but it is. See, while DarkOmnimon had you knocked out, I took your  
Digiporter. And well... I sent an email to your friends, telling them, to meet  
you in the Digital World in a cave. There, Infermon is waiting." SkullSatamon  
laughed.  
"How Did you come back? I thought HMY2KAmon destroyed you once and for all,  
along with the evil of the Digital World!" David sighed.  
"Well. See. Evil and Hatred, build up. Hell, in a year, I had enough power to  
kill most Megas. However, I waited. For 5 years, I've been waiting for you.  
Waiting to kill you, and do what DarkInfinitymon could not." SkullSatamon  
laughed.  
"You'll never defeat me.." David smiled. "I'll send you straight to the firey  
pit you came for, just like I did, DarkInfinitymon!"  
"No? You don't think so.. Watch" SKullSatamon pointed to a monitor. It showed  
Lee, Val, Terry, and Jenn. They were unconscious, in chains as well.  
Kurisarimon had annihilated them. Their Digimon were rookie leveled and in  
cages.  
"Crap..." David said.  
"We're not finished yet..." SkullSatamon's Staff of Darkness glowed.  
"Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon swung his flameing staff, hidding David's chest,  
burning him.  
"AHHH!!!" SkullSatamon held it there for 5 seconds, then took it off. Davids  
sobbed.  
"Soul Blade!" DarkOmnimon's slashed David's burned chest.  
"It's time to go.." SkullSatamon left the building with DarkOmnimon.  
Gazimon's Egg hatched. It was the yellow blog with eyes. It looked around in  
its cage.   
David looked at it, then around. He kept on hearing something.  
Click...Click...Click...  
"What's That?" David looked towards the monitor. He noticed some dynamite with  
a clock attached. It had 2 minutes until it blew up!  
"Oh god! A bomb!" David sighed.  
He sat there. he couldn't do anything. It was hopeless. His friends were gone.  
The yellow blob Digimon couldn't talk. And the clock had a minute until it  
blew.   
Suddenly, a large blast came from the wall. A Paildramon stood there. He ran  
into the room, and destroyed the chains that held David.  
"Who? What?" David wondered.  
Ten Seconds.  
Paildramon broke the cage, and got the now Digivolved Pagumon out. Paildramon  
then grabbed the DigiPorter and starter to run.  
5 Seconds.  
He ran, then once outside flew. The building exploded. Debris hit Paildramon,  
who shielded David and Pagumon. He finally reached a top of a damaged  
Skyscraper. He set them down.  
"Thank you." David said. "How did you know where we were?"  
"..." Paildramon turned from David. He walked to the edge of the skyscraper.  
He lifted his hand, and looked at his gauntlet. He extended his stinger.  
"Well?" David walked to him.  
"Cable Catcher.." Paildramon shot his claws at another skyscraper. He held  
David and Pagumon and glided like Spiderman to the other one, before the  
Skyscraper they were on, blew up.  
"...There here" Paildramon turned to David.  
"Who's here?" Pagumon asked.  
"...SkullSatamon's lackys.." Paildramon sighed.  
"God!" David cussed under his breath.  
"Where's the others?" Pagumon asked.  
"Captured..." David said. His Digiporter began to glow, as did Pagumon.  
"Pagumon Digivovle to Gazimon!"  
"...Cody's dead.. What happened?" Paildramon turned and stuck his stinger near  
David's throat.  
"What are you doing? What's the buzz?" David asked.  
Paildramon retracted the Stinger.  
"Why did you save us?" David asked.  
"..I'm going to save your friends, stay here. I'll be back..." Paildramon flew  
away.  
"Hmm.. Gazimon, come here!" David exclaimed.  
"What David?" Gazimon wondered.  
"Look, the suns shining. If I take the crystals, and use the solar panel, we  
can recharge the crystals fast....er?" David looked above.  
The sky turned dark. In the distance, buildings were dissappearing. It was  
DarkOmnimon with some of SkullSatamon's lackys.  
"They're comeing this way." David said angerly.  
Suddenly, a Black dragon flew overhead. It targeted David.  
"Oh god!" Gazimon gasped.  
Trunks jumped off, followed by Tanya and Her Mega Digimon, Gryphomon.  
"Well, I'll be damned. Where'd Paildramon go?" Trunks looked around.  
"Oh, running some errands. Where have you two been?! ANd what took ya so  
long?" David said.  
"Dude.. We live in Florida. Jamie told us. Speaking of Jamie..." Tanya pointed  
to a figure on another flying Digimon.   
Jamie jumped off a Phoenixmon. She ran up to and hugged David. David pushed  
her away.  
"I was burned, and slashed. Don't touch my chest.." David sighed. "Sorry."  
David kissed her on the cheek.  
"God.. Why didn't you tell me?"Jamie asked.  
"I didn't wanna lose you, like I did before.." David held her hand.  
"Cody's Dead..." Trunks looked into the distance. "God, how could this  
happen.. "  
David looked towards the destruction path of DarkOmnimon and the lackys. They  
were getting closer.  
"Gabumon's gone too. He ran away, and well.. They found his body. He didn't  
want to live, knowing Cody was..destroyed." Tanya gulped.  
"I'm back" Paildramon landed. "Well, the others must be in the Digital World  
still..."  
"That's great..." Jamie said sarcastically.  
"Look.. Tanya, Jamie, go to the DigiWorld. Find them. " David said.  
"You'll be safe. Take Horidramon, Gryphomon, and Phoenixmon with you.  
Paildramon will stay here. If worst comes to worst, we got the DigiEgg of  
Miracles!" Trunks laughed.  
"Fine. David? Would you do the honors?" Jamie looked at David.  
David opened his DigiPorter. After saying their 'I love you's, David pushed  
the button, and Tanya, Jamie, Horidramon, Gryphomon, and Phoenixmon, went to  
the Digital World.  
"I will get my revenge, Gazimon." David felt the scar on his chest from  
DarkOmnimon, and the burn from SkullSatamon.   
"God...Cody...How'd..How did he ... How did he die?" Trunks gulped.  
"A Hero.." David sighed. The hatred for DarkOmnimon had become overwhelming.  
It was more like a volcano, that had reached eruptuon..  
"Incoming...Knightmon!!!" Trunks yelled.  
"Berserk Sword!" A large sword swung, but was stopped by Paildramon's Sting  
Strike.  
"Cable Catcher!" Paildramon used his claws to tie Knightmon up. He through him  
in the air.  
"Desperado Blasters!!" Millions of bullets erased Knightmon from existance.  
That was the first one..  
DarkOmnimon hovered in the air. On The ground stood other lacky digimon. in  
the air, some flew. It was time.  
"Now I get my revenge!" DarkOmnimon yelled.  
"Gazimon, Digivolve!!!!!!" David yelled.  
"Gazimon, Warp Digivolve To..."  
Gazimon's previous forms flashed. Then, stood a composition Angel Digimon. It  
had parts of MagnaAngemon, Angemon, Wargreymon, and Magnadramon.  
"MagnaMilleniumon (Magna2Kmon for short)!!!!"  
THe beast roared.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Next 2 Episodes   
Previous 2 Episodes   



	5. Lee To The Rescue&A Storm Brews

Digimon: Cerebral Assassin >> Episodes 9 Through 10 Last Time, David got hurt. As always. Paildramon rescued him from being blown  
to smitherines! Trunks, Tanya, and David's wife, Jamie, came to the rescue.  
Tanya, Jamie, Horidramon, Phoenixmon, and Gryphomon went to save Lee and the  
others, while David, Lee, Gazimon, and Paildramon were ready to fight.  
Paildramon quickly took out a Knightmon, but then DarkOmnimon and some  
SkullSatamon lackys appeared! Gazimon Warp-Digivolved to MagnaMilleniumon just  
in time!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Digiwars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 9: Lee To The Rescue!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" MagnaMilleniumon! " The Angelic Beast Roared.  
MagnaMilleniumon, A Synthetic Digimon. It's as powerful as Wargreymon. His  
attack is Supreme Force, a wave of pure, good, energy  
"Oh, no! Now I'm scared..." DarkOmnimon said that sarcastically.  
"You should be!" MagnaMilleniumon chuckled.  
MagnaMilleniumon's hands flared up, and concentrated a white energy ball in  
the palm of his hand. He through the balls at some of DarkOmnimon's lackeys,  
deleting them.  
"Fool!" DarkOmnimon grew anger.  
"Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon fired the machiengun blasts at DarkOmnimon.  
"Bwahahaha!!" DarkOmnimon laughed. He fired his Mecha Cannon Blast.  
Paildramon gasped. The ball was deflected by MagnaMilleniumon's hand shield!  
"Beam Scythe!" One of magnaMilleniumon's Four arms that carried a scythe  
staff. The sythe staff grew a green, beam, in shape of a scythe.   
MagnaMilleniumon launched and slashed DarkOmnimon with it. DarkOmnimon fell  
onto of the roof. He still stood, however.  
"Hahaha! Mecha Cannon!!" DarkOmnimon shot blasts at Magna2Kmon.  
Magna2Kmon began to fly in every direction, circling DarkOmnimon. The blasts  
kept missing and destroying Antennaes, satellites, etc. DarkOmnimon soon became  
dizzy.  
"Master Flame!" A MasterTyrannomon spat a large fireball that engulfed  
Magna2Kmon.  
The flames died down. MagnaMilleniumon still glowed a golden radiance.  
"Try mine.. Supreme Force!" MagnaMilleniumon glowed white. Suddenly he lifted  
his arms, sending a wave of energy at MasterTyrannomon.  
"I don't wanna die!" Master Tyrannomon ran and jumped off the building.  
MasterTyrannomon died on impact from ground.  
"Dark Side Attack!!" Megadramon and Gigadramon blasts missles at Magna2Kmon.  
Megadramon, a Dark Dragon Digital Monster. He uses his Dark Side Attack and  
Genocide Attack to destroy his enemies. One blast could destroy a city block!  
Gigadramon, an Android Digimon. If anything, he's stronger than his  
counterpart! He uses Dark Side Attack, and Genocide Gear, to destroy anything  
in his way!  
"Soul Blade!!" DarkOmnimon charged and slashed MagnaMilleniumon.  
The three began to Triple Team MagnaMilleniumon.   
"Desperado Blas..." Paildramon was knocked out cold from a Mecha Cannon blast  
from DarkOmnimon.  
"Bwahahaha!" The Three Triple Teamed MagnaMilleniumon again.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Star-Light Explosion!"  
"Legendary Blade!"  
"Fire Tornado!"  
The three attacks blew off the wall to the small building. Lee, Terriermon,  
Val, Agumon, Terry, Betamon, Jenn, and Salamon all ran out.  
"Whoa! Who are you two?" Terry asked.  
"No Time to explain! Trunks and David maybe in Trouble in Tokyo! Let's head  
back!" Jamie said.  
Lee flicked his Digiporter open. He typed an email up and sent it to David.  
"What'd you do?" Tanya asked.  
"Just sent David an email telling him we're on our way!" Lee held out his  
DigiPorter.  
"Terriermon, Do IT!!" Lee's DigiPorter glowed a brighter silver.  
"Terriermon Digivolve to... DEVIDRAMON!!!!"  
Terry held out his Digiporter. It glowed a brighter Green.  
"Betamon Digivolve to.... SEADRAMON!!!"  
Val held out her Pink DigiPorter. "It's Time!"  
"Agumon Digivolve to.... LEOMON!!!!!"  
Jenn did a 360 then held out her Blue DigiPorter.  
"Salamon, Digivolve To... GATOMON!!!"  
"Let's Go! Time to go to the Real World!" Tanya laughed.  
Lee flicked open his DigiPorter and transported them to the real world.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Genocide Gear!" Gigadramon uses a flamethrower to burn Magna2Kmon.  
Magna2Kmon fell from exhaustion for holding them off this long. DarkOmnimon  
extended his sword.  
"Thanks for playing... But the game's over... See it was all about Control,  
and if you could take it! Well... MagnaMilleniumon.. I AM The control, No way  
you can change me!!" DarkOmnimon laughed.  
"No you don't!" David ran up and kicked DarkOmnimon, before being blasted by  
Megadramon and Gigadramon.  
DarkOmnimon retracted his cannon, and gripped David in his wolf jaws.  
"Idiotic Child." DarkOmnimon began to squeeze David, teeth ripping at his  
flesh. MegaDramon and Gigadramon blasted MagnaMilleniumon over and over.  
"You might think you've won, but once you think your of, your all fine, I'll  
be right behind you, waiting to take you down." David gasped.   
David's Star Crystal on his necklace began to glow, before floating off.  
"What's this?" DarkOmnimon threw David off the building. He tried to clamp  
onto the crystal, but it was too fast.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHHHH!!!" David fell fast. He finally hit. A Gryphomon's back!  
"Ouch..." David sighed.  
"Damn.. It's been raining cats, dogs, Master Tyrannomons, now Davids? What up  
wit dat?" Lee laughed.  
"DarkOmnimon taught me some flying lessons.." David sat up. Jamie rushed up to  
him, and hugged him.   
"Look, everyone onto Devidramon! The others will take out DarkOmnimon!" Lee  
jumped a few feet, onto Devidramon. The others followed. "To the roof top!"  
"My crystals still glowing.. I wonder if that means Magna2Kmon can Armorize  
again.." David questioned.  
The 7 of them (David, jamie, Tanya, lee, Terry, Val, and Jenn) got onto the  
rooftop to discover that Trunks was knockled out cold, next to a Chibomon and  
Leafmon.  
"NOOOO!! Magna2kmon Star Crystal Ener...GISE!!!" David yelled.  
"Magna2Kmon, Star Crystal Armorize To...."  
Magna2Kmon got a little bit smaller. He grew a cubic object like Apocalymon's.  
It had many sides to it. These concealed many claws as well.  
"OmniApocalypsemon"  
OmniApocalypsemon, an Android Digimon. He's created from all the goodness,  
love, and purity of his friends' hearts. He uses attack, Holy Explosion, to  
restore the goodless, and purity of Digimon all around.  
DarkOmnimon yawned. "Done yet?"  
"Boss, what are we doin'?!?!?!" Megadramon cowered.  
"Yea... He's scwary!!" Gigadramon yelped.  
"Fools.." DarkOmnimon turned and sliced them both in the stomach, deleting  
them.  
"Death Stars!" 5-Pointed Claws lashed out and took hold of DarkOmnimon.  
One of them brought him up to OmniApocalypsemon.  
"Now, Who has the control?" OmniApocalypsemon laughed hysterically.  
"Me..." DarkOmnimon slashed the Death Star, freeing himself. He jump flipped,  
destroy 3 more. He jumped back to the ground.   
He blasted 2 more Death Stars with his mecha Cannon. he brought it to his  
mouth and blew the smoke from it.  
"My Turn.. Infinity Cannon!" A Death Star opened, blasting DarkOmnimon back ,  
and to the ground.  
DarkOmnimon lay there. He didn't get up.  
"Hahaha!" DarkOmnimon laughed, before jumping up onto his feet.   
"Death Stars!" OmniApocalypsemon sent 3 Claws at DarkOmnimon, they struck him,  
hitting him back. Blood flowed down his chest and arms.  
"Hahaha!!" DarkOmnimon laughed more.  
"He's....INSANE!!!" Val said.  
"All that evil. It's like he can't feel it... DESTROY HIM!" David commanded.  
"Fools! Armageddon's Blade!" DarkOmnimon's blade began to glow red-hot. He  
rushed and climbed the cube. Instead of hitting OmniApocalypsemon, he launched,  
and slashed all the other Digimon, sending them to the ground. he backflipped  
back onto the cube, face-to-face with OmniApocalypsemon.  
"You think you can kill me with your big, mumbo jumbo, box?" DarkOmnimon  
laughed.  
"I know I can." OmniApocalypsemon punched DarkOmnimon, who fell, still on the  
cube.  
DarkOmnimon toughed his mouth. He was bleeding more.   
"MagnaExcalibur" OmniApocalypsemon flew off his cube, and extended his sword.  
"Soul Blade." DarkOmnimon jumped at attempted a slash.  
OmniApocalypsemon blocked DarkOmnimon's slash, and slashed him in the arm.  
DarkOmnimon blocked OmniApocalypsemon's next slash, and retailated with one to  
his chest, leaving a scar. OmniApocalypsemon was furious. He impaled  
DarkOmnimon with his sword. Blood flowed once more.  
DarkOmnimon hovered while OmniApocalypsemon landed back on his cude.  
DarkOmnimon held his stomach.  
"Final Cut.." DarkOmnimon's sword turned black. The sky sucked the life from  
all of the Digimon and humans, except for OmniApocalypsemon. DarkOmnimon wanted  
to destroy him with honor. He flew at OmniApocalypsemon, and impaled him  
through the stomach, and punched him. He then kicked, up his stomach, to his  
face, before backflipping into the air.  
OmniApocalypsemon coughed up blood. Just a little though. DarkOmnimon was a  
bloody mess.  
"Time To End this. Holy Explosion." OmniApocalypsemon flew off his cube. The  
cube began to glow. It turned into a wave of energy that launched at  
DarkOmnimon.  
"We will meet again, OmniApocalypsemon. Some Time, Some place." DarkOmnimon  
hovered there, awaiting his death. The blast hit, and began at his feet,  
deleting him.  
"Next Time, You Will Not Be So Fortunate." DarkOmnimon's head finally turned  
to pixels.  
OmniApocalypsemon also began to turn to pixels. in a few minutes, all that was  
left was OmniApocalypsemon's DigiEgg. David took it into grasp.  
"Not again.." David said.  
David walked to a staircase. He shut the door behind him.  
"Well, that was comforting..." Devidramon said.  
The Digimon returned to their rookie forms, except the three megas. Trunks  
picked up Chibomon and Leafmon. He walked up to Lee.  
"That was my necklace. I guess I must have left it at my old house. Lemme  
guess.. You live there now?" Trunks smiled.  
"Yup." Lee said. Lee took of the necklace.  
Trunks pushed Lee's hand away. "Keep it. You could use it a lot more than I  
could now.  
Trunks walked up to Tanya. "Ready to go?"  
"Yup." Tanya sighed.  
"You coming Jamie?" Trunks asked.  
"As always..." Jamie ran up to them.  
"Well, good luck guys. E-mail sometime! We'll seeya again." Trunks said.  
He opened his DIgiPorter, and transported with Tanya and Jamie to the  
Digiworld. (The quickest way home). There he knew he would say goodbye to his  
Digimon again, but maybe not forever.  
Terry ran up to Lee and Val, with Jenn. "THat was intense."  
"But we made it!" Val hugged Lee and kissed him.  
Terry picked up Jenn and hugged her.  
"But.. What about SkullSatamon?" Lee said. "He caught us before. He introduced  
himself in the prison as the strongest Digimon around..."  
"Don't worry about him! It's party time!" Terry exclaimed.  
The four Chosen Children went down the stairs David had. Police sirens could  
be heard, along with fire sirens. They had seen the defeat of the Beast,  
DarkOmnimon, and began to help rescue citizens, and hopefully, someday restore  
peace to this town.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
David sat, in the hospital room. He kneeled down beside Cody's lifeless  
corpse, and began to cry.  
"I'll get your revenge, Cody.. SkullSatamon hasn't seen the last of me.."  
David looked at his DigiEgg. "Or of OmniApocalypsemon".  
David got up. He carried his DigiEgg back outside. The darkness that  
DarkOmnimon casted, had cleared. The sun was setting. And what a beautiful site  
it was.   
"SkullSatamon, if your out there..If your out there listening.. I owe you..  
for what you've done. And so will Gazimon when he returns...Just Wait and see."  
David walked off, into the sunset/  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Will you now? Hahahahhahaha" SkullSatamon laughed. "You my friend do not know  
what power is. The King Kobra Klan's got a new name. So listen up you pathetic  
reject.. Now its all about Destroy. Execution. Annihilation. Termination..  
Hell... Or as I call it... D.E.A.T.H. And David.. It'll be your DEATH I'm  
talking about..."  
SkullSatamon drank from a wine glass. He was sipping a red substance.. A thick  
red substance..Blood.. From David's former friend...Cody....  
  
Will The Chosen Children find David? Will SkullSatanmon but his D.E.A.T.H.  
plan into action? Find out next time in DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin!  
  
TBC 

* * *

Lee: Last Time, DarkOmnimon almost destroyed Magna2Kmon, but Magna2Kmon came  
out on top, because he Armorised to OmniApocalypsemon. DarkOmnimon vowed he'd  
be back, before being deleted into pixels. OmniApocalypsemon also went into an  
egg. David left with the egg, then Trunks, Tanya, and Jamie, went home. Now,  
we're at my place, having a fun time!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin  
Episode 10: A Storm Brews  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee was on his roof. He sat there. He had on his khacki pants and yellow  
sweater. He made sure his silver earing was still in his left ear. He then  
looked outward. Val, Terry, and Jenn were inside, having some what of a party.  
But Lee was more worried about Toyko. Most buildings had been destroyed, thanks  
to DarkOmnimon.  
"Lee, sweetheart. Why don't you come in? It's cold!" Val said, climbing out  
onto the roof through Lee's window.  
"I'm..thinking.." Lee said.  
"About...?" Val asked.  
"About how SkullSatamon's gonna come and destroy us, if we don't attack soon.  
I mean, Terry's Uncle David, is no where to be found, with a stupid egg!" Lee  
got up.  
"How can you say that? He's probably off, relaxing. It was a tough battle."  
Val hugged Lee.  
"I can't let that happen.. SkullSatamon can not win!" Lee picked up Val.  
"Woo!" Val laughed.   
Lee put her down, and they both went inside, back to the party.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Zurumon! Use .. Crap, you have no attacks!" David yelled.  
"Ah! Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon thwacked David over the head, knocking him out.   
Zurumon slithered to David. SkullSatamon and a Knightmon went over to him. The  
Knightmon picked up Zurumon and smacked it, before putting it in a cage.  
Knightmon then grabbed Daid by the arm, and dragged him. SkullSatamon, making  
sure the cost was clear, followed. They were still in Tokyo, and hiding out in  
a clock tower. Knightmon followed SkullSatamon up some stairs. David was being  
dragged along, getting cuts and bruises.  
"Soon, my pet. All will be over..." SkullSatamon laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee hugged Val.  
Jenn smacked Terry. "Why don't you hug me anymore?"  
"Uh..I'm not sure what you have on you.. Last time, that knife in your pocket  
almost stabbed me!" Terry sweatdropped.  
"I was a little intoxicated.." Jenn smiled.  
"That gives you no excuse." Terry laughed.   
Terry pulled a 6-pack of beer. He passed them out.  
"1 each! I don't need to get drunk or anything. My mom's at work, overtime,  
yea know?" Lee smiled.  
"Okay!" Terry said. They all gave a cheers before chugging them.  
"I got an idea!" Jenn smiled. "Strip Poker!"  
"Oh boy." Lee fell on his bed.  
"I dunno. I forgot my bra.." Val smiled.  
Lee's eyes widened. "On second thought.."  
"Okay, lets play." Terry smiled.  
LATER  
"I can't believe this.." Terry choked.   
Lee and Terry were in boxers. Jenn and Val still had all their clothes on.  
"This is because I'm drunk, isn't it?" Terry said. "I never lose.."  
"There ya go.. You guys wanna come?" Lee fell over.  
"You two drank too much." Val smiled.  
Jenn smashed an empty beer can on Terry's head. "And you told me not to get  
drunk! Ha!"  
Jenn got on top of Terry and kissed him.  
Lee sat up. Val sat next to him and hugged him. "Wanna go to bed?"  
"Uhm.. uh.. After I get two asperin." Lee got up and opened his door.  
"Oh boy!" Terry got up and ran into Lee's bathroom, closing the door behind  
him.  
Vomitting noices could be heard from behind the door. Lee shut the door to the  
hallway, and walked down it. He then walked down a set of stairs, and turned  
right into his kitchen.  
"Asperin..Asperin...Asperin.." Lee babbled.  
Lee got a drink of water and took two asperin. He walked into the dark living  
room and looked outside. In the distance, explosions were setting off.  
"Hmm.... Fourth of July already eh? Look at the fireworks!" Lee went back  
upstairs. Jenn was asleep. Terry was sleeping, near Jenn.Val was still up. She  
got up and hugged Lee.  
"Beds all open." Val smiled. She pulled him into bed. He put his arm around  
her, and they talked awhile before falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
" Do it!" David yelled.  
"Gazimon WarpDigivolve to... Magna2Kmon"  
"Supreme Force!" Magna2Kmon let loose a wave of energy, at a police station,  
then a fire station.   
SkullSatamon laughed. "These Dark Kobra Chip inplants work wonders."  
"Kill them!" SkullSatamon pointed to some houses.  
Another wave of energy smashed thse houses, sending Aftershocks all around  
Tokyo. "As you wish, master!" Magna2Kmon said.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee woke up. It was morning already. He had already thrown up in the night.  
Now he was fine. Val, slept still. Terry was up, looking outside.  
"Whats up, Terry?" Lee got out of bed.  
"A lot of smoke outside." Terry yawned.  
"Fog?" Lee asked.  
"Nope, it's black smoke." Terry said, as Lee looked outside.  
"Damnit! What happened?!" Lee asked.  
"We got drunk, SkullSatamon probably attacked, and I just called my house.  
David hasn't come back. I think he got in another battle." Terry said.  
"Woohoo!!!!" Lee jumped around.  
"Huh?" Terry asked.  
"Duh, isn't it obvious? If David fought SkullSatamon, it's over! We won!" Lee  
woke up Jenn and Val, and hugged them both.  
"Guys, come over here...fast" Terry gulped.  
"Yea, Mr. Serious?" Lee yawned.  
Terry pointed outside. There, David walked, with Magna2kmon. Oddly enough,  
Magna2Kmon was pulling a horse buggyed carriage. In it was the devil himself,  
SkullSatamon. Lee fell.  
"Uhm.. Is your uncle nuts?" Val asked.  
"Now he is..." Terry gulped.  
"Let's blow this popstand!" Lee got dressed.   
Terry did too. The Four of them picked up their Digimon, who had been  
hibernating for this episode.  
"HEY! We haven't been hibernateing! You left us out!!" Terriermon growled.  
((Not here, not now! I'll pay ya more if ya keep this quiet..))  
"..okay.." Agumon laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do it!" Lee said.  
"Terriermon, Digivolve to.... Devidramon!"  
"Agumon, Digivolve to... Leomon!"  
"Betamon, Digivolve to...... Seadramon!!!"  
"Salamon, Digivovle to...... Gatomon!!"  
The four kids held out their Digiporters.   
"DigiCrystals, Crystal Armor Energ...GISE!!!"   
Four beams of light shot out and engulfed the Champion Digimon. David,  
Magna2Kmon, and SkullSatamon laughed.  
"Devidramon, Armorize to... Silverdramon!"  
"Leomon, Armorize to... MarineLeomon"  
"Seadramon, Armorize to... MagnaSeadramon!"  
"Gatomon, Armorize to... NinjaGatomon!"  
MagnaSeadramon, a Holy Seadramon. He has white wings, and flies, but still  
looks like Seadramon. His attack, Magna Ice Blast, will freeze a Digmon on  
contact!  
"Our turn!" lee laughed.  
"Elemental Blast!" Silverdramon let loose his most powerful attack. A jet of  
water aprayed. Lightning spun around it, as did fire. It struck Magna2Kmon,  
sending him back a bit.  
"Water Wave!" MarineAngemon spat a concentrated blast of water at him, doing  
little to him.  
"Magna Ice Blast!" MagnaSeadramon froze a part of Magna2Kmon's leg, barely  
doing damage.  
"Lightning Katana!" NinjaGatomon lunged at Magna2Kmon's leg, an sliced the  
non-frozen part. Electricity surged through Magna2Kmon's body, ebcause he was  
wet. He fell to one knee. He quickly got up.  
"My turn! Supreme Force!" Magna2Kmon let out a powerful blast of energy,  
hitting all the Digimon, reconverting them to their rookies.   
"Need...help..." Terry said.  
"Fools... Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon sent his staff of darkness crashing  
down, creatign smoke everywhere. When it cleared, Lee was nowhere to be found.  
"Where'd he go?!" David asked.  
"He's gone.." SkullSatamon laughed.  
Lee was actually behind a small deserted building. He opened up his  
DigiPorter. He e-mailed Trunks, quickly.  
Trunks answered in another e-mail.  
"Good..he's sending help..." Lee sighed.   
Skull Satamon picked up the three humans and four Digimon. He put them in  
shackels, before throwing them into the carrier. He pressed a button on his  
chest. "Knightmon, bring the Air-Ship"  
Lee's prayer was answered soon enough. ExVeemon, Stingmon, Horidramon,  
Gryphomon, and Phoenixmon came, with Trunks, Tanya, and Jamie.  
"What happened?" Trunks asked. Soon, Lee explained all of it.  
A low rumbling could be heard in the distance. Soon, a air-ship carrier  
hovered overhead. it landed on some demolished buildings. A door opened, and  
ramp came from it. Knightmon stepped out of it.  
"Good, you here." SkullSatamon said.  
"Yes." Knightmon replied.  
"Carry this carriage into the ship." SkullSatamon ordered.  
"As you wish, master SkullSatamon." Knightmon got a grasp of it, and began to  
pull it up.  
"Not so fast!" Trunks, Tanya, Lee, and Jamie jumped out from behind some  
rubble.  
"What?!" SkullSatamon looked on.  
Knightmon got them on board.  
"David, Magna2Kmon..Finish them!" SkullSatamon walked aboard the ship, and  
then Knightmon flew off.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Excellent.. I'll kill 4 Birds with one stone. Deactivate the Dark Kobra Chip.  
The others will destroy Magna2Kmon, unless he says he's good. But theres no way  
to prove it.. So either Magna2Kmon dies, or the others die!" SkullSatamon  
laughed.  
Knightmon chuckled. He grabbed Terry from the chains that he was in. He tossed  
him around. "Foolish humans!" He through him into a metal box, which locked at  
the top.  
"Hell, maybe after that battle, we can make bombs, put these kids and Digimon  
in them, and bomb Tokyo! Bwahaha!" SkullSatamon chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lets begin!" Trunks said.  
"Exveemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"Paildramon!"  
"Desperado Blasters!"  
"Crimson Flare!"  
"Legendary Blade!"  
"Fire Tornado!"  
The four attacks engulfed Magna2Kmon in a heap of smoke. However, Magna2Kmon  
just roared.  
"Damnit!" Trunks yelled out.  
"Take it up to the next level, guys!"  
Paildramon began to glow.  
"Paildramon, Digivolve to.."  
Paildramon got onto all fours. Soon, he grew larger wings. He grew large  
golden claws. A big blaster grew onto his back. He roared loudly.  
"Imperialdramon!"  
Imperialdramon, a Legendary Dragon Digimon! It's said, he is one of the  
strongest Digimon known! He uses his Imperial-Laser and Mega Death to overcome  
evil! It's said he may have another form...  
"Let's fly!" Trunks, Lee, Tanya, and Jamie got onto Imperialdramon.  
"Star-Light Explosion!"  
"Legendary Claw!"  
"Holy Tornado!"  
The three attacks hit Magna2Kmon, knocking him onto his knees.  
"My Turn! Imperia...." Imperialdramon's cannon began to glow.  
"STOP!" Trunks yelled. Imperialdramon listened. "You'd kill him!"  
"Damnit...We gotta retreat, and think of another plan. David's udner  
SkullSatamon's control, and we can't hurt him!" Lee said. the 4 Megas and  
Humans flew off, into the distance.  
"What happened?" David said, coughing from the smoke. "Controlled by  
SkullSatamon? Huh?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lee! We updated your DigiPorter to D-Terminal status!" Trunks yelled.  
"Say wha..?" Lee asked.  
" Well, now it's a D-Terminal with more functions. The Encyclopedia has 351  
Digimon in it. It can still transport you back and forth, but it also acts like  
the original DigiDestined's Digivices and D-3s. It can Digivolve Terriermon,  
and gives him quick energy!" Trunks said.  
"Rrrright...Gimme that!" Lee snastched the D-Terminal away from him.  
"What about David? He's under SKullSatamon's control." Jamie asked.  
"Well, Magna2Kmon wasn't attacking. Maybe he knows its us, and wasn't  
attacking. " Tanya explained.  
"I gotta go!" Lee informed the crew.  
"Why?" Trunks asked.  
"My friends... SkullSatamon..." Lee said.  
"Damnit.. We gotta go Tanya. We gotta be at your Aunt's wedding soon!" Trunks  
sweatdropped.  
"Me too. I'm going as well.." Jamie said.  
"Look. Lee, you can't go alone. Take imperialdramon. Right now, he'll be of  
more use to you han he would me. Well, gotta fly!"   
Trunks and Co. left out their respected Digimon. Imperialdramon layed down,  
allowing Lee to get on him.  
"To SkullSatamon's flying air ship!"  
  
Will Lee rescue his friends? What does SkullSatamon have planned for them?  
Will Lee and his friends realize David isn't under SkullSatamon's control  
anymore? Find out next time on DigiWars: Cerebral Assassin, Episode 11:  
SkullSatamon's Torture!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Next 2 Episodes   
Previous 2 Episodes   



End file.
